Resident evil Survivor 2
by MysticGohan88
Summary: Sequel to Resident evil Survivor, Now myself and Joe must escape Raccoon city, with 2 new charcaters, both from Umbrella Corporation. Based on Resident evil Outbreak File 1&2. Will we live, or will our efforts be in vain? See Resident evil Survivor first.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Drew's POV

1998…Ill never…well you know the rest if you read my last story. It all started in early June. I planned to campout in the woods with a few friends.

We were planning to become town heroes, because the RPD wasn't doing anything about the cannibal murders, I almost became a victim myself

We should have never gone into the woods of Raccoon Forest. Cause not long after we settled down to party, the nightmare began.

It was the day I disobeyed the city's wishes of staying away from the Forest, the day that I lost my friends,…the day I saw hell on earth.

Strange dogs attacked us, they killed 2 of my friends, and we were forced to retreat into a mansion, not far from the site.

Inside the mansion, where I thought it was safe, the same horrors that were in the woods were also here. Whatever had happened to the dogs had also happened here.

As I made my way through the mansion, I was forced to battle zombies, Creatures that deified the laws of nature, and inhuman monsters.

I was forced to watch my other friends, who had also escaped into this hellhole, die all around me, and I couldn't stop it from happening.

We met a few surviving members of STARS inside the mansion, we were reluctant at first, but later decided teaming up was the best chance to escape.

The STARS had their share of watching their teammates die before there eyes, they too couldn't prevent their deaths.

Near the very end of out journey through hell, it turns out, there's a division of Umbrella called White Umbrella, who work on Bio weapons.

We also discovered that the leader of STARS was a traitor who was working for Umbrella, he and the company took no responsibility for their actions.

Soon afterwards, we all escaped from the mansion before it blew straight to hell. We all knew what Umbrella truly was now.

Our return to Raccoon city was anything but a warn welcome, I was grounded for ages, as well as other surviving campers, Joe and Tom.

The STARS were ridiculed, as was us as we told our story to the public, about zombies and monsters, and an Umbrella Conspiracy.

5 STARS members were dead, as well as 7 of the other campers, the STARS were disbanded, and we had to answer to the angry parents of our dead friends.

Chris, Richard, Barry, and Rebecca all retreated to Europe, telling us to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

Brad Vickers hauled his ass out of town, since Umbrella knew his name, and knew that he knew the truth about them, as of us.

We don't know where Jill is, and Chris says he hasn't heard anything from her. Several times we saw Umbrella Agents on the Streets, following us.

It's been 2 months since the mansion incident. We haven't seen anything suspicious. Until that very day on September 28th, that day would be recorded in history forever.

It was the day when all of hell broke loose in Raccoon city, the nightmare that we thought we escaped from had come back to haunt us.

We were forced to fight for our lives again as we were attacked by zombies and monsters once more, running from otherworldly creatures.

We knew this was Umbrellas doing, either they wanted to keep the story from getting out, or to kill everyone in Raccoon city so the world doesn't find out…same thing.

We knew that we had to escape, there was nothing for us in Raccoon city, which had, became a war zone. This was out last escape.

Main Characters:

Drew O'Connor (Survivor, returning to action)

Joe Torous (Survivor, returning to action)

Luke Shock (Umbrella Special Forces Agent)

Dustin Raymond (Umbrella Biohazard Counter Measure Services Agent)

Supporting Characters:

Tom Ben (Survivor)

Chris Redfield (Survivor, mentioned)

Jill Valentine (Survivor, mentioned)

Barry Burton (Survivor, mentioned)

Rebecca Chambers (Survivor, mentioned)

Richard Aiken (Survivor, mentioned)

There are so many NPC's in the story that I can't name them all so anyone not on list is an NPC

By the way, Luke and Dustin are both NPC characters from Resident evil Outbreak file 1&2

RESIDENT EVIL…….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Luke's POV

DATA, DATA, DATA, DATA, DATA! My bullets from my MP5 bounced harmlessly off the monsters body as we ran threw the sewers.

"Shit" I yelled as I reached for a fresh clip of ammo, at the same time, Mike from our squad fell onto his from the monsters swipe.

"AHHHH" he yelled in terror as he backed up still shooting…. only to be impaled by William Birkin, one of Umbrellas Top Scientist.

"GAHHH" he screamed in pain. Blood splattered his body as he tensed up for a moment and then relaxed as he stopped moving.

"YOU BASTARD" cried Commander HUNK, over the gunfire. I gulped, he and I were the only 2 Umbrella Special Forces Members from Alpha Team.

I thought back to how it all started, before Dr.William Birkin became this monotonous creature, over the gunfire and C.HUNK's shouting.

(Flashback, Luke's POV)

I followed C.HUNK's lead as he led us through a few winding tunnels in the sewers of Raccoon city. My name is Luke Shock, 18 years old, youngest member of the U.S.F., Alpha Team.

I joined the U.S.F. about a month ago, although I have little field experience, my combat experience is top notch, and this is my first mission so I'm pretty nervous.

Ray, a friend of mine is in the group, I've known him since I was 12. Anyway, we stopped outside of the door that would lead into Dr.Birkins lab.

Our Commander HUNK, started giving us hand signals on what we were supposed to do. We all nodded as we slowly put his hand on the knob.

HUNK is very mysterious, we barley know anything about his background story, we dint even know his name, we do know he came to Umbrella when he was 15, and he was now 25, years of experience.

Anyway, HUNK counted to 3 and kicked the door open, charged in, motioning us to follow him. In a corner of the lab was the man we were looking for, William Birkin, Creator of the G-Virus.

Birkin turned towards us, pointing a Glock 18 at us, glaring and shaking with anger, there were vials and test behind him, filled with ominous chemicals.

"Dr.Birkin, I presume" sneered HUNK. "I knew you would come" said Birkin coldly, as he aimed his gun back and forth, deciding who to shoot first.

"You know why we're here Doctor, just hand over the G-Virus and your life will be spared" smirked HUNK.

I glanced at him. That was a flat out lie, our first order was to retrieve the G-Virus, and our second was to kill the scientist who created it.

Birkin growled at us, his eyes filled with fury. "You think Ill just hand over my life's work to you traitors, you want it, you'll have to take it from my dead corpse!" he shouted.

HUNK sighed at this statement. "Very well then" he said. He gave us the hand signal and we fired at Birkin. He shouted in pain as multiple bloody holes appeared in his body.

HUNK then ordered us to stop, we ceased fire, as Birkin collapsed against the wall and fell silent. "Search the lab for the samples, move" ordered HUNK.

As we searched the lab for the samples, Ray chatted with me. "So, he could have made this easier by just giving it to us right" asked Ray.

I smiled underneath my gasmask. "Nope, officials from Umbrella said to make it painful so we just followed orders" I said.

"All right, that everything" announced HUNK. He had collected every sample from the lab, it was time to go now.

HUNK led the way out of the lab and back into the sewers. As we walked for 15 minutes, I could have sworn the ground shook.

Suddenly, there was a scream of pain, coming from behind me. I turned around in time to see Ray's dead corpse being tossed aside.

Several screams went off at the sight of the creature before us. It had blood red skin, huge clawed hands, a huge eye was in its right arm, and it wore a scientist uniform.

"KILL IT" yelled HUNK. "RAY" I yelled as I fired at the Bastard that killed my friend. As we ran, the monster ran as well.

"It can run" yelled Miguel, as the monster impaled his head. "SHIT" yelled Mike. I could barely make out through the blood the name on the coat. "Birkin" I said slowly.

It hit him then. "THIS MONSTER IS BIRKIN" I yelled. "WHAT" yelled HUNK. Somehow he's mutated into a monster bent on revenge.

(End flashback)

Luke's POV

And that's how it was. Right now myself and HUNK are feeling from the monster. "DAMNIT, It won't die," I yelled.

Before HUNK could respond, Birkin swung its right arm at me and knocked me into a wall. I was barley conscious as I watch the ground beneath HUNK collapse.

HUNK screamed as he fell deeper into the sewers. Birkin roared in victory and stalked away. I then noticed a shattered vial a few feet away from me.

Before falling unconsious I managed to read the label on the vial that would bring hell to Raccoon city. The T-Virus.

OKAY LUKE WONT APPEAR AGAIN UNTIL LATER, SO NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT…NOT TELLING..WANT TO SURPRISE, REVIEW PEOPLE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Outbreak Part 1

Drew's POV

I sat at the bar, drinking root beer, wishing I were somewhere else. My life been nothing but shit since we escaped that mansion.

People continually mocked me whenever I came into view like "look out zombie" or "It's a tyrant run" geez. If only they knew what we went threw to stay alive.

Will, the bartender, whose a good friend of my dad, and is a good friend of mine, stood behind the bar, cleaning cups and serving other customers.

Tom sat next to me, his head slumped against the bar, and he claims he has a major headache. While Joe sat on the other side of the bar, eating in silence.

Joe had taken it pretty hard when nobody believed our story, heck every time I mention the word "mansion" he freaks out on me.

Did he forget that I was there as well, that I also witnessed our friend's deaths? Tom was there too, and he had lost his older brother John.

Any way, the news was on saying something about a disturbance between the Raccoon sharks, but that didn't matter to me, I just wanted to finish my drink and leave.

The country rock music seemed to increase in volume, I think Will said something to me, I wasn't listening, and music was a little too loud.

I glanced at Tom and noticed he hadn't moved an inch since I came into Jacks Bar. "Aren't you eating anything?" I asked him.

I nudged him in an attempt to get him to wake up. "Hey Tom, where's your mind at" I asked. He gave me a weak glance. "What" he asked.

Before I could ask him again, I heard the door open and someone stepped inside. The man moaned and…MOANED! (No that's impossible, its over drew)

"Huh" said Will. He stopped cleaning the cups and noticed the man. "What a weird customer" he stated. "Who is this guy?" I asked.

Suddenly, Tom collapsed and fell out of his seat, not moving at all. "Damn it, he's unconsious, are you alright" I asked as I helped him to his feet.

"What are you doing!" yelled Will. I glanced at Will and saw with horror that the weird customer had grabbed him and was **chewing **on Wills shoulder.

Will then shoved the man out of the bar and locked the door, gripping his wound. "Who the hell was that" he asked with horror.

I stood up and gasped as I saw the window. "NO" I yelled. There were faces pressed against the glass, faces that had missing chunks of skin.

"AHHHHH" yelled Joe. People in the bar then started screaming and ran aimlessly around the bar. (What that gonna accomplish) I took action.

"Joe, those barrels by the window, we can use them to keep the door shut." I yelled as the zombies began to bang on the door, trying to get in.

Joe nodded as we both approached the barrels and pushed them to block the door. "What's in these things" groaned Joe.

With the barrels in place, we looked around frantically for a way out of this room. "There" I yelled. I dashed towards the door and grabbed the knob…to find it locked.

"Fuck" I yelled as it kicked it in anger. "The barrels wont keep them out forever" mumbled Joe. "We need a key, search behind the bar" I yelled.

We leaped over the bar and started searching all over for a key or something. "Huh" I said out loud as I pulled a Beretta 93R out of a compartment.

"I have the key" announced Joe. "Get Tom, Ill get Will" I commanded. "I don't follow orders" he said as he ran off to do what I said.

"C'mon Will, were going" I shouted over the yelling as I grabbed him. "No Drew, don't bother, that bite did something to me" he said.

"Ill only slow you down if you take me with you, Ill slow these guys down" he grinned. I stared at him and slowly nodded as I left his side.

He had been bitten by someone infected with the T-Virus, It was pretty obvious what was going to happen to him.

As I reached Joe, who was supporting Tom, I placed the key into the door and turned it. There was a crash behind me and I whirled around.

"Shit" I yelled. They're in. The zombies climbed over the barrels and then fell on top of a screaming Will. II looked away in sorrow and dashed up the stairs.

There was a man near one of the windows, shaking in fear. CRASH! The window shattered and a zombie reached in and grabbed the man and began to pull him out.

"HELP ME" he yelled. I grabbed his feet and struggled to pull him back in, but the zombies overpowered me and pulled the man out.

I looked out the window to see a huddle of zombies, a hand then shot out of the huddle followed by a scream.

I ignored the scream as we continued upstairs. "I think this is the staff room" said Joe. A man was lying on the floor. I pointed my pistol at him.

"Get up" I demanded. He might be a zombie. He listened as he stood up and approached. to reveal a chewed up eye.

"Damn" I yelled as I fired into its brain, silencing it. Joe then dropped Tom into a chair in the next room. "Hang in there Tom" said Joe. Tom nodded weakly.

"We better look for someway to keep those zombies away from us. "How about that stable gun over" pointed Tom.

On a nearby desk was a staple gun and near the entrance to this room were some boards, which gave me an idea. "Hold that thought" I announced as I grabbed the gun and boards.

I then barricade us inside the room and placed an ear to the door. "I don't hear anyone" I said. "We cant stay cooped up in this room drew, we have to keep moving" said Joe.

"I know but the door to the liquor room is locked" I grumbled. Joe walked over to the door and examined the lock. "Screw the key" he said as he pulled out a Colt M1900.

"Where'd you get that?" I demanded. He then shot the knob, the door opened. "When you weren't looking," he responded.

"Man, this liquor room is huge" I gawked. "C'mon we have to go" hurried Joe. As we traveled down we came upon a forklift.

I turned the key that was in the ignition. The forklift then lifted some crates that would make a path, which would lead to an air vent.

"Joe, you go threw the vent and open the door, Ill keep an eye on Tom" I said as I reloaded my pistol. Joe nodded as he climbed up a nearby ladder.

Suddenly the door on the other side of the room opened. "Zombies" I growled as I started to pop them one by one.

"Open the door Joe" I yelled. The door opened and Joe dashed out and tripped a nearby zombie. "LETS GO" he yelled.

We both carried Tom up the stairs onto the roof. "CROWS" I yelled as Crows swooped down to attack us. Joe aimed and killed both of them.

"I'm going to look ahead," he said as he went out further. Tom then collapsed from my grip and slumped against the wall.

"No time to rest Tom, the zombies will be here at any time" I said as I started to help him up. "I can't move anymore," he groaned.

"I know me, and…I'm not going to be someone else's…burden" he groaned as he lifted a .357 Magnum. My eyes widen in shock, as I knew what he was going to do.

"TOM STOP" I shouted as I pushed his hand to the ground. This is exactly how John died, he committed suicide, but why dose Tom want to do it, and he's not infected.

"No, you don't understand Drew," said Tom slowly. He then lifted his shirt and showed me the last thing I ever wanted to see…a bite mark.

I looked at him, he looked back, and we both knew the truth. "I'm no different from them…I feel the hunger" he groaned.

I sat there in silence trying to figure a way around this. "So…So please" he begged as he shoved my hand off him.

"Let me die, while me conscious remains" he declared as he raised his magnum to his head. BOOM! He dropped his gun and collapsed to the floor.

I sat there in shock. He's gone, just like that Tom died. "Tom……TOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM" I screamed to the sky as I clenched my fist in sad nest.

OKAY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PART 2 OF OUTBREAK, NEXT UPDATE WIL BE SOON, SO REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Outbreak Part 2

Joes POV

I herd a gunshot went off, followed by Drew screaming Toms name, I knew something bad had happened. I dashed back to where I saw them, and found Drew weeping over Tom who had a bullet hole in his head.

I couldn't believe it, Tom was gone, just like that, after all we went through back in that mansion, he dies, just like John did.

"Drew" I asked. He got sat up slowly and walked past me. "I'm fine," he grumbled. He could tell I didn't believe him, but I decided not to push it.

We then searched the entire roof, but found no exit. "DAMNIT" I yelled in frustration. I slammed my fist into a nearby fence, causing it to collapse, revealing a path.

"Nice job Joe" said Drew sarcastically. "Attention everyone, due to the riots in progress, this area will be closed off soon"

"If you do not make it here in time, we cannot guarantee your safety". "Joe, that was the police, they're evacuating civilians" shouted Drew.

"You have 3 minutes to reach this barricade before it is closed off" "Shit run" I yelled. We ran across the walkway, only to reach a gap between the two buildings.

Drew backed up and jumped, and made it to the other side. I jumped and slipped and almost fell to my death, however Drew grabbed me and pulled me up.

Dashing into a nearby elevator, we went down to the bottom floor. Drew dashed ahead of me and then found himself in the grip of a zombie.

I raised my pistol and fired into its right eye, causing it to release Drew. I kicked a nearby door open and dashed outside and gasped at the scene before me.

There were people, screaming and running past a Police car, a single police officer was near the car shooting something in the distance.

Not far from the car, were 2 other officers being devoured by zombies. These people were way to scared to do anything, we had to help the police somehow.

"Officer, what's going?" I shouted. The Officer turned to us. "You startled me, I'm surprised your still alive" he said.

"Yea well were surprised as well, what's happening," I asked. The officer then reached into his pocket and jammed a fresh clip into his pistol.

The whole cities a war zone, we need all the help we can get" he said grimily. I glanced at Drew and nodded. "We'll help you, believe it or not, we were in a situation very similar to this" I said.

He gave us a shocked look, but nodded. "Now, move that police car over there to build a barricade, GO" he ordered. He pointed to a P car not far from here.

We dashed towards the car and started pushing, MAN these things were heavy. Drew then started shooting at the approaching zombies while pushing.

After we pushed the car into the barricade, we dashed back towards the officer, who had thrown away his handgun and was now holding a SPAS 12 Shotgun.

"We've moved it into the barricade sir, by the way names Joe, and this is Drew" I said. "Raymond" he responded. Raymond then had a look of horror on his face.

I glanced back and gasped. The zombies were dropping to their knees and crawling underneath the cars, it wouldn't take long before they reached this barricade.

Raymond then dashed towards a wooden door and pulled out a ring of keys. "Oh God, there getting closer, we've gotta go now" he shouted as he unlocked the door.

Up ahead was another wooden door. "Shit. Stall em" yelled Raymond as he went through his keys again. "I gulped as I turned around to see the zombies were already inside.

"How'd they get here so fast?" shouted Drew as he started shooting them in the kneecap. "Shoot them in the head, saves bullets," I shouted back.

It seemed like forever as more zombies we took down, the longer it took. "Fuck it" cried Raymond as he dropped the keys, aimed at the door and fired with his SPAS.

"HA" he yelled as he kicked the door open. "Go, Ill cover you," he yelled. We dashed past him and saw nothing but a dead end.

"Shit" yelled Raymond as he shot another zombies. "Hey listen you should go now" he yelled as he waved at us to run.

"Huh" he said and glanced past me. I followed his gaze to see a fuel tanker, what did he have in mind. "No yelled Raymond as he fell to the ground, a zombie had toppled onto him.

I raised my pistol but hesitated, they kept moving around and I might hit Raymond, plus I'm low on ammo. "That's a fuel tank, leak the gas, and use it to burn these bastards" cried Raymond.

"DO IT NOW, AGGGGG?" yelled Raymond as the zombie sunk its teeth into his neck. I knew he was dead when his head it the ground. "Shit" I growled.

I then noticed a lighter a few feet away from Raymond. Drew dashed forward and grabbed Rays Shotgun and lighter. The zombies noticed us as the walked past Ray and started towards us.

I then ran towards the fuel tanker and turn the valve, gas spewed out of the back. Drew then raised the lighter and threw it into the gas.

A huge fire erupted as it engulfed the zombies, turning everything into a living inferno. I then realized with horror the fire was slowly coming towards the **GAS TANK**!

I looked desperately for a way out and noticed a canal next to us. I grabbed Drew's arm and jumped into the water. As I came above the water I heard a loud BOOM above us.

With out a word I crawled into a nearby passage in the way, Drew close behind me.

Drew's POV

Damn Sewer water, I smell like shit, literally. Anyway I followed Joe into the sewers and climbed out, would we ever get a fucking break?

"Drew what's that" asked Joe. I noticed 2 other people, one of them standing, a fearful look in his eyes, and the other was lying down groaning.

Seconds later, a police officer emerged from a nearby police car. "Thank god another officer" I sighed. The officer then spoke into a megaphone.

"Attention everyone, this is the RPD, please try to remain calm, vehicles are standing by to commence evacuation, we need everyone here as quickly as possible.

5 minutes later, no else, beside myself Jo and the other 2 civilians showed up. "That's it then, get in please," asked the officer.

He had come back with a van, filed with shotguns, handguns, ammo, and other stuff. I climbed in a closed the door and then sat back down as the van drove off.

10 minutes later the officer spoke again. "The highways too dangerous, we're taking side streets" he said. The van suddenly stopped.

"Damn" I heard him muttered. I glanced over through the view port too see a barricade. "Another barricade" he grumbled.

He turned back to us. "As you can see, there are too many road blocks, I'm afraid you'll have to get out, and continue on foot" he said

I wanted to jump up and scream that he was insane, but I had to remain calm, it's just a MINOR inconvenience. "Please though, take some of the weapons and ammo with you" he said.

I quickly grabbed a Shotgun and passed it to Joe, and grabbed some Shotty boxes, Joe wanted to take more, but we had to leave some for the other people, I snatched a Magnum when Joe wasn't looking.

Anyway we continued on, and stepped onto a large bridge, too my right I heard moaning. I glanced to my right and gasped. "Oh my god" I said softly. "What a mess" groaned Joe.

Hundreds no, Thousands of zombies were in the streets, all lined up an moaning, trying to push pass one another, I though the mansion incident was bad, but this is just unreal.

Why weren't they moving forward anyway, my question was answered when gunshots went off. I looked down and saw a flimsy barricade, 3 officers were near it.

2 of them were shooting the zombies, while one of them was working on something else. "Eric what's taking so long" asked one. "I'm trying," said another. "Hurry," yelled the last one.

Suddenly, the barricade collapsed the and the zombies toppled to the ground. "There it's done," yelled Eric. "ERIC" yelled one. I saw with shock as zombies fell onto him and started feeding.

The other one aimed at the zombies, but another zombie fell onto him and started eating. The last cop backed up in fear. "What should I do" he stuttered.

"My god this is horrible" said Joe. "We have to help him" I said. "Are you insane, we cant take on that many zombies and except to walk away.

"Okay Joe, then will leave, and worry about dealing with thousands of zombies later when we can kill them all now" I said sarcastically.

"How" he asked. I pointed at the brief case that held a powerful explosive. "Those officers were planning to kill them al, but failed, we can finished their job," I said.

Joe nodded miserably and followed me into the streets. "How nice a zombies parade" I said sarcastically. "God is all of the city like this" asked Joe. "Think they'll leave if we ask nicely" I shot back.

I then charged off into the crowd of zombies, shooting them at close rang. We made our way to the explosives and, I kicked a zombie who was feeding on one of the officers.

"Joe, set this thing off" I shouted. Joe nodded as he started to finish what the officers started. Halfway during the fight, I ran out of ammo for my shotgun.

I raised my Magnum and realized there was no ammo for it, I had only 6 shots, to make it more interesting, I snatched the magnum out of Joes pocket when he wasn't looking.

"Done yet" I asked as I continued shooting. "DONE" he yelled as he lifted the detonator and pushed it. "RUN" he yelled. I dropped my Magnums and ran.

Nothing happened at first, but off in the distance, a huge explosion erupted, followed by another, and another and another.

The zombies went flying, crashed into buildings, cars, phone. When the smoke cleared, there was destruction, everywhere.

I smirked. "That was quite a blast" I smiled. Joe collapsed to the ground and shot his fist into the air. "YAHOO" he shouted.

Shortly after, we found ourselves back in another police van, being driven to a huge barricaded with officers everywhere.

"Hopefully, this will keep us alive, for a few days" I muttered.

OKAY IM SKIPPING BELOW FREEZING POINT BECAUSE IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET PAST IT AND I DON'T LIKE IT, DUSTIN WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THE NEXT ONE, SO TILL NEXT TIME, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dustin's POV

My name is Dustin Raymond, I'm in my late teens, 20 yrs old. I'm a member of the U.B.C.S., Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. I just joined last a week ago.

I've joined a team of ex-convicts, mercenaries, marines, and commandos. There are 120 members total, all dived into different squads, I'm apart of C squad.

We' aren't under the direct control of Umbrella, We're hired hands. Anyway, this is my first mission, I had no Idea it would be a rescue mission.

Our mission was to enter Raccoon city, a mid-western town and evacuate all civilians. I heard about the cannabis killings, but I nerve really believed them.

We were airlifted to the Raccoon hospital, our first part of the mission. As we entered we came across one of the cannibals.

However, it looked complete different then what was described in the mission briefing. Tattered cloths, decaying skin, pupil's eyes, these weren't people, these were zombies!

We fought our way through the infested hospital, coming across several live doctors and patients. However' the zombies weren't my main concern anymore.

While going into a receptionist's room with another team mate, something was moving inside the ventilation shaft. I aimed my M16 Assault Rifle at it and waited.

The vent covering dropped and something fell to the floor. I heard my teammate gasp at the site of whatever it is.

It was a man, however, he was covered in..Leeches, thick, black, slimly looking leeches, they were constantly squeaking and sucking on the corpses blood.

"What is that thing" shouted my T.mate "Shoot it" I yelled. We both fired out M16's at the same time. Bullet holes appeared in its side and leeches fell off.

It staggered back from the oncoming fire and collapsed to the ground. "Whatever it is, its not going to get up anytime soon" said my teammate.

However, he was wrong as the creature then grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground. "AGGG" he yelled as the leeches started sucking his blood.

I fired at the creature more, but the bullets weren't affecting it now, as it shrugged them off and continued to feed. The solider then stopped twitching and laid there.

I knew he was dead, and in complete fear I ran from the room. The leech monster chased me from room, to room, every time I entered a room, I found a dead doctor, or U.B.C.S. member.

By the time I regrouped with my team, there were only 5 men left, 4 doctors, and 6 patients, our Squad leader had died, we had no idea how to proceed.

"Let's just leave this hellhole" panicked another member. "No, our mission is to find all civilians and evacuate them, we still haven't finished searching the hospital" I said.

Before he could respond back, I felt something bite into my shoulder, luckily my shoulder gear protected me, as I elbowed it off me.

It was the leech man again, this time, I saw his feet wearing failure combat boots, I gasped, and somehow it could jump from body to body.

Everyone panicked and dashed for the elevator. I tried to catch up to them, everyone in the elevator urged me to hurry, but the door closed inches before I could make it.

"SHIT" I yelled. The monster was now face walking, drinking blood seemed to make it stronger. I stood my ground and emptied every single clip I had into it.

It slowly got back up from the shots, bullets were useless against it. I tried shooting again, but all I heard was the empty sound of a click.

I dropped my rifle and drew my sidearm, a .357 Desert Eagle and fled the creature, it's still pursued me.

Several times while I fled I encountered more zombies, each time I shot it with my Eagle. However, I was running low on ammo, and I was still far from my goal.

I had to regroup with the survivors on the roof, so I picked the most unlikely place to hide in while waiting for things to cool down……a locker. Yea your laughing I know.

Good thing it was roomy, still pretty uncomfortable. Anyway several times the leech man came into the room, but didn't find me.

The ventilation shaft seemed to be its use of transportation as it always leaped into the vents. I've been holed up in hear for 5 hours now, I don't know when Ill able able to get out.

K NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE HIVE LEVEL, PLUS DREW AND JOE WILL MEET DUSTIN, TILL NEXT TIME UPDATE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Hive Part 1

Drews POV

"We've been stuck in this damn room for 2 hours now, and we haven't thought anything up, no idea how to proceed.

Joe kept constantly pushing the nurse call button, the buzzing noise was really starting to piss me. "WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT" I yelled.

"Sorry" he muttered as he stopped. We were forced into Raccoon hospital, after being chased by a mob of zombies, believe or not.

We lost al our weapons and ammo, because of how klutzy Joe is, all we have left is a .45 Pistol, and a Military Survival Knife.

I glanced out the window and heard the moans of the zombies trying to break down the front doors barricade we managed to set up.

The door then creaked open, I whipped out my knife while Joe raised his .45, no way were we going down without a fight.

A man stepped into the room , we was wearing a doctors coat and a banged hand. He raised his hands into the air, the "I surrender" thing.

"Oh, I apologize if I startled you" he said. "Who are you" I demanded. "Please do not be alarmed, I'm a doctor at this hospital, Dr.Hursh" he said.

We lowered our weapons. I'm not so sure about this hospital anymore, its not as it looks are sounds, I myself have decide to get out" said Hursh.

Before we could ask anymore, he left the room. "Should we trust him" I asked. "He doesn't seem that threatening" said Joe.

"Ill go first" I said. I walked out the door and into another room. Inside a nearby cupboard was a gun, very similar to that of Joes.

"Sweet" I grinned. BANG BANG! The vent covering dropped and something fell to the floor. "WHAT ARE YOU" I screamed.

It was a corpse, except it was covered in leeches, thick wet black leeches. I raised my now acquired pistol and fired a few shots into it...

I didn't faze it as it kept coming towards me. "OH SHIT" I yelled as I threw a crutch at it and dashed out the door.

I kept running and dashed straight into another door. "Its skin was crawling" I gasped. "Are you alight" asked Hursh.

I looked up to see Dr. Hursh messing around with a control panel. "I just ran into some man covered in leeches.

Hursh gasped. "You saw him as well" he asked. Joe then entered. "Hey Doc, what are you doing" asked Joe.

"Oh, the bloody elevator isn't working, I'm trying to figure out why" he said. "It seems that this floor is entirely run by a auxliteraly battery" he grumbled.

"See if this works" he announced as he pushed another switch. The lights slowly turned on. "Good work Doc, lets go" said Joe as we went out the door.

"If we had stayed a few seconds more in the room, we would have stopped the leech monster from killing Hursh. WE waited by the elevator for the doc to come out.

BANG BANG! "Its him" I yelled in fear. "WHAT IS THAT" shirked Joe. I yanked Joe into the elevator and pressed the close button.

"What was that" asked Joe in fear. "Some man covered in leeches" I shudder. We forgot Hursh" panicked Joe.

The elevator stopped on another floor, we stepped out into a lounge, lockers were lined up against the wall.

"Lets hide in one of these" I said as I yanked open a door…only to have a .357 Desert Eagle smash into my cheek.

"OWWW" I yelled In pain. "Huh" said my attacker. BANG BANG! "SHIT RUN" he yelled as he grabbed both my hand and Joes and dragged us into the next room.

DAT WAS PART 1, PART 2 WILL HAVE ME AND JOE RELUCATNLY TEAM UP WITH SOMEONE FROM UMBRELLA! TILL THEN REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Hive Part 2

Dustin's POV

I dragged the kids into a nearby bathroom, and slammed the door shut. "Were safe in here for now, that thing cant travel through doors, the vents are its mode of transportation, there's no vents in here" I announced.

I glanced back at the boys and noticed they were giving me odd looks. "What something on my face" I asked. "Who are you, and what are you doing here," asked Kid 1.

"The names Dustin Raymond, and I don't know if the others got away but I'm apart of the U.B.C.S., that's Umbrella biohazard Countermeasure Service" I explained.

There looks of gratitude quickly changed into looks of anger. "Your with Umbrella" growled Kid 2. "Yea, they sent us in to rescue the civilians. Suddenly, they pointed their firearms at me.

"How about you shut up, Umbrellas responsible for what happened to Raccoon city, as if you didn't know that, where the hell do you get off lying, tell the truth, what are you really doing here," demanded Kid 1.

(This is the thanks I get for trying to do my job) "Look, were just mercenaries, hired hands, you think the master tells the dog why he has to retrieve the stick he just threw" I growled.

"I don't care what Umbrella is responsible for, If I see a civilian, I'm going to do my job" I retorted. They gave me hard glares for a moment, and then lowered their weapons.

"So, why are you here, in this hell hospital" asked Kid 2. "We were sent here first too find any surviving doctors and patients, till we were attacked by that leech man" I said glumly.

"So, where's the rest of your team" asked Kid 1. I shrugged. "I have no idea, they could be searching for me right now for all I know" I sighed. "Sorry about how we acted, Umbrella has been a real pain in the ass for us" said Kid 1.

"What are you names?" I asked. "Names Drew" said Kid 1. "I'm Joe," said Kid 2. "Good to meet you both, how is it you've both survived for this long," I asked.

"We were in a situation very similar to this once, we've fought zombies before" said Drew. "Anyway, we've got to get out of this hellhole," groaned Drew.

"Any ideas" asked Joe. "Well, the original plan was to evacuate everyone to the helipad on the roof, if anyone's still alive, that's where there meeting" I said.

"Okay then lets get to the helipad," said Drew as he started to walk out the door. I grabbed his shoulder and held him back. "Problem, the elevator is working, but not completely working," I said,.

"Meaning" asked Joe. "We cant reach the roof via elevator, and the stairs are blocked off" I sighed. "Then how are we supposed to get out" demanded Drew.

"The elevator control room is located in the Basement, if we can get down there, we can reactivate the elevators full power" I smiled. "Why didn't you say do" shouted Joe.

"You didn't ask," I said simply. Both of the kids groaned. "Well its not that simple" said Drew. "Yea we still have to avoid that leech man, bullets don't seem to affect it," groaned Joe.

"Will have to keep that in mind" I said as we exited the room. I kept my .357 raised as we stepped into the locker room. "Okay, lets get to the. BANG, BANG! "SHIT, NOT AGAIN" yelled Drew.

"RUNNNNN" shouted Joe as he and Drew dashed into the next room. "Wait up" I yelled. They kept screaming the whole time they ran to the elevator.

Drew kept pushing the elevator button and started yelling curses at it to hurry up. BANG, BANG! The elevator door opened with a PING. We dashed into it and rapidly pressed the Close elevator button.

The elevator slammed shut and hummed as it decided into the basement. We dashed into the elevator control room. "What now" asked Drew? "Hold tight," I muttered.

I quickly typed in 3576, and 0999. "Hurry, the leech man will be here soon," urged Joe. "Done" I announced. BANG! BANG! "FUCK" I yelled. We quickly ran back towards the elevator.

"What now" asked Drew? "We leave" I smiled. I pressed the roof button and watched as the door opened…. revealing an empty helipad. "Huh" I said. "You said there was a helicopter here," moaned Joe.

Uhh! Over in the corner, was a wounded officer. "You okay" I asked. He looked me up and down and sighed. "There was a copter here, not too long ago, people dressed up like you and some doctors left in it before I got here" he groaned.

"They think I'm dead," I groaned. "Here, I don't need this any…more" he groaned as he stopped moving. It was an H&K MP5. I prefer an M16, but oh well, poor guy.

I took the Machinegun and quickly went back into the elevator with Drew and Joe. They pressed the B3 floor and we slowly descended down. When we hit the bottom, we entered the door right in front of us.

"What the fuck is this room?" asked Drew. "I shrugged. I guess this is a temperature control room cause that button says HEAT. BANG! BANG! "DAMNIT" yelled drew as he dashed into the chamber.

The leech man ignored us as he stalked towards Drew. That gave me an idea. "Drew shoot him," I shouted. Drew complied by shooting a couple of shots, causing the leech man to fall.

"Get out of that chamber, I'm gonna turn up the heat" I shouted. Joe gave me a confused look as Drew ran towards us. I pressed the heat button and watched the fun.

The leech man slowly got to his feet while to chamber turned red. Leeches started to fall off the leech man, as he staggered forward and fell to the ground, causing all the leeches to fall off him.

"Alright asshole, lets see who you really are" I grumbled as we stepped into the now cooled chamber. I heard the boys gasp. "Dr.Hursh" asked Drew "What happened to him" gulped Joe.

We left the room, satisfied that the leech man was dead, at the cost of Hursh's life. Not far, we found an old motorboat that was still working. "We can ride out of here" cheered Drew.

We piled into the boat, and sped off threw the sewers. Few minutes later, up ahead I could see a huge amount of leeches. "SHIT JUMP" I yelled as we jumped from the speeding boat.

Sewer water splashed into my face, thank good for the goggles. I glanced with shock as the boat rammed into the leeches and exploded. Not long later, A GIANT LEECH erupted from the water.

"HOLY HELL, WHATS THAT" shouted Joe. "KILL IT" I shouted as I fired the H&K. The Leech monster charged towards us, waving its tentacles from its mouth.

I heaved a grenade at it, doing heavy damage. One of the tentacles snatched Drew's legs. "AH SHIT" he yelled as the monster dragged Drew towards its mouth.

I quickly set the Machinegun from Semi to Auto fire as I Spent my entire remaining clip to free Drew. It worked as the monster dropped Drew.

Joe then leaded onto of the monster and fired multiple shots into its head. The tentacles grabbed Joe and threw him into Drew. "Fuck this" I growled as I tossed another grenade into its mouth.

It squirmed around rapidly and then stopped, dropping to the ground. "WE DID IT" I cheered. "Now we can get out of here," sighed Joe.

We walked down one of the tunnels, unaware of the horrors that awaited us.

FINALY UPDATE, SORRY FOR LONG WAIT, ANYWAY, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WILD THINGS OR FLASHBACK, SO UNTIL NEXT TIME REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Flashback Part 1

Dustin's POV

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. That was a SWELL shortcut the kids suggested, head through the Arkaly Mountains/Forest. The Fog was so thick I'm surprised we found a way through.

We've been hiking through the woods for a few hours and came upon a cabin all the way out here. It was warm inside, a fire was roaring in the fireplace.

"Does someone live here" asked Joe. I examined the fire. "It was made not to long ago, so yea someone lives here. "But who" asked Drew.

There was a .45 Auto on the shelf, and a Remington 870 against the wall. The front door then slowly opened, I raised my pistol and found my self lowering it as a man stepped in.

He was old, late 70's or early 80's. He was bald, except for the the remaining white hair on his side. He was wearing a dirty white shirt and brown trousers.

The boys started to say something rude, but I placed a hand other there mouths. "Sorry for the intrusion sir, will leave" I said. "I don't get many visitors around here" he smiled.

"I hear the cities in quite a state right now, there is a trail in these woods that leads to the neighboring town, its easy to get lost though, let me show you the way" he smiled.

(Neighboring Town, there is no neighboring town near Raccoon city, closets one I know is vulpine city, and that's miles from here)

"Lets hope that no one gets hurt, afterall, its not like there's a decent hospital around here, ha ha" he chuckled as he walked out the door. "Hospital" I asked.

"Who was that old Frat" demanded Drew. "Should we trust him" asked Joe. "What I want to know is what he is doing living all the way out here" I asked.

I shrugged off the feeling as I grabbed the shotgun from the wall and stepped outside, followed by Joe and Drew. The old man was a few yards away as he saw us he waved and started walking away.

While we followed him through the thick forest, we encountered zombies, new zombies that had tentacles coming out of there eyes, and there skin was green.

"Whys that old coot in such a rush" grumbled Drew. "Will you slow down already" shouted Joe. I agree, whys he in such a hurry?

Finally, we stepped out of the dense forest into an open area, revealing a large Rickey looking bridge. "A bridge" I stated. "Thanks, Captain Obvious" muttered Joe. I glared at him for a moment, but ignored it.

"Where'd that old man go" I asked. "Some guide he was" mumbled Drew. I guess he went back to his cabin using a secret path or something.

Anyway, we crossed the bridge and were shocked to find a building that looked ages old. "What's this piece of shit doing out here" asked Drew. I then noticed the red and white deterring symbol on the rusted door.

"A hospital" I said. It looks like it's about to fall apart, so how's it still standing? "Well, the town that old man spoke off is probably past this building so, lets go" I stated as we entered, unaware we were led into a trap.

Drew' POV

Okay this is total bullcrap. How's this piece of crap hospital still standing, it doesn't look like anyone's worked here for years. "RAHHHHH" yelled?

I looked to the left and saw one of the doors kick open, and a man stepped out into view. A was wearing a black sack so I couldn't see his face, brown trousers, and a peculiar odor.

But what had me concerned was the LETAHL looking axe in his hands. The man then shouted and dashed towards us, axe raised.

"OH CRAP" I yelled as I fired at our strange attacker. Than man backed up in pain as the bullets slammed into his exposed chest. "THE FUCK" yelled Dustin as he too fired with his shotgun.

The "Lets call him Axe man" then turned and ran through the door he came from. "Who the hell was that, and how did he survive 7 bullets to the chest" I asked.

"I say we go back through the woods and just exit this crazy place" shouted Joe as he turned to the entrance. "Wait we can't go back, because we need a guide to get back through the woods" said Dustin.

"So you suggest we go through this hell hole" demanded Joe. Not like we have much choice huh. I slowly took the lead, pistol raised, only to be grabbed by a tentacle sticking out of the wall.

"SHIT" I yelled as it dragged me through the opening and all went dark.

Joes POV

"What the hell took him" I asked shocked. Dustin just stood there, looking at where Drew was taken. "We've got to find him" I panicked as I dashed by Dustin.

Short chapter I know, but this is getting tough to stay on topic, I need suggestion on how to continue, Review for me, cause Ill try and finish Flashback in Part2 or 3 if there is one.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Flashback Part 2

Drew's POV

Okay, this seriously sucks balls, I've been dragged away through an opening in the walls by some huge tentacle thing. I've been separated from my friends, worse of all, IM HUNGRY!

When whoever stops dragging me cuts it out, I'm gonna give him/her a piece of my mind. Suddenly, the dragging stopped. I lepta to my feet. "Okay you piece of" I started but stopped when I noticed something.

"That face…..no……your dead" I mumbled with horror. (She died 3 months ago, how the hell is she still alive, and what dose she wants with me)

(Flashback)

Joes POV (Don't ask)

AHHHHHHHHHHH! That scream, it belonged to… "MATT" I yelled in fear as I dashed forward to save my friend, but halted at the sight of his harasser.

"It was her, the monster with many faces, she was here again, ready to kill. Matt was now in the corner, screaming hysterically, still shooting his Uzi's.

Lisa then slowly raised her cuffed hands, a murderous gleam in her eyes as she slammed it into Matt's left cheek, silencing him forever.

"MATT, NOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed.

(End Flashback)

Joe told me al about what happened with Lisa, we all saw her die, so how was she alive, what was she doing her, and WHAT did she want from me?

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE" I asked in anger. She then gave me this look, you know the kind of look saying, "shut it or you die" so I listened, and she had disarmed me after all.

Joes POV

"HOLLLLYYY SHIIIITTTTT: I gasped. There's a HUGE fucking plant thing in the basement of this hospital, I've never seen anything so fucking big before.

"RAHHH" yelled the Axe man. "DAMN, YOUR SO FUCKING PERSIENT" I shouted as he swung his axe again. I ducked and rolled out of the way and tripped him.

I then performed an axe kick on him while he was down (and Drew says he know karate) To get my point across; I fired a single shot into his left arm as I left the room.

"Dustin concluded to get out of this hospital, we had to split up and kill the giant plant in the basement. I've killed to out of the 4 vines, so we don't have to wait long.

I stepped around the corner…only to be grabbed by the Axe man again, who then sliced at me, nicking my arm, and running my favorite shirt. To say I was pissed off was an understudy.

I then dropped my handgun. "PISS OFF" I yelled as I grabbed him and punched him in the jaw. He collapsed to the ground in shock off me doing that.

I then started punching him rapidly in the face, not letting up, letting all the anger I was holding in out. It felt very reliving. I got up and picked up my gun, and kicked him in this idea before leaving.

Dustin's POV

"Holy crap" I mumbled. There's a plant, the size of a fucking boulder, on top of the damn roof. And to make matters worse, it's alive. "Just what I need" I grumbled.

I then smirked as I brought out the needle, filled with a deadly poison/ I walked over to one of the vines and injected the poison into it and watched the fun.

The vine turned a sick brown and started melting, it speared to the boulder plants and hey too started melting. This was way too easy. I MEAN WAY TOO EASY!

Suddenly, wasp, the size of Huskies, roused from the ground. Fuck. I then quickly took out the Grenade Launcher I had found earlier.

I fired several times at the bees, owing them all, okay I'm starting to talk like the kids. I then noticed another opening in the floor. I jumped into it, ending up in a storage room.

"Wow, I've found the exit" I grinned as I reached for the handle…ripping it back as vines slowly spread over the doors. "Shit" I muttered. "It was way too easy after all.

"I sighed as I walked back towards the giant plant, maybe it was exposed now or something. "Oh shit," I muttered as I stepped into the room.

Caught in one of the vines, being pulled towards the opening in the thing was Joe. "GET ME THE FUCK OUT DAMN YOU" he yelled. I fired my Launcher at the beast, killing it and releasing Joe.

"Well that was easy I grumbled as the plant died. "Suddenly, debri started falling everywhere in the room. "Umm Joe" I said softly. "Yes" he asked.

"That plant was the only thing supporting this hospital right," I asked. "So that means……………………………………………………………

"GET THE FUCK OUTTTTTTT" I yelled as I grabbed Joe's arm and yanked him out the door, only to bump into Drew. "Drew, where the fuck were you" I demeaned.

"I was" he started. He then whispered into my ear. My eyes winded in shock. "LISA TREVOR SEXUALLY HARRASED YOU" I asked.

"HA HA HA HA HA" laughed Joe. "SHUT THE FUCK UP" yelled Drew. "You poor poor kid" I chuckled as I pulled them up the stairs.

The Axe man was waiting at the top of the stairs. "Oh for fucks sake you still want to fight," I demanded as I shoot him several times with my Launcher. The Axe man then dashed off towards the plant room.

"How we goanna get out" moaned Drew. "Through here" I said as I kicked the storage exit open, revealing the forest again. Joe and I supported Drew as we dashed from the hospital.

Al's POV

I gripped my wounded arm as I limped towards the Plant room. "Dorothy" I moaned. She was free from the monstrous bowels of the creature.

I approached her corpse and slowly lifted her head. "Ill never leave you Dorothy, I promise," I cried. Suddenly, the door busted open, and Lisa Trevor stepped in.

(Ill protect you Dorothy) I raised my axe and charged the creature.

Drew's POV

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING, WERE BACK IN RACCOON CITY" I shirked. Dustin nodded, also pissed off. "Well, at least were in a different part of it," muttered Joe.

OKAY QUICK UPDATE, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DSERPERATE SITUATION, PLUS LUKE WILL MEET THE GANG! TILL NEXT TIME, REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Underbelly

Drew's POV

"RUN. RUN. RUN" I screamed. These fucking freaks don't know when to fucking quit. Joe, Dustin, and myself dashed through the infested streets of Raccoon in board daylight.

A zombie trapped in a car reached for me as I dashed past it. I shoved zombies out of my path as I ran for shelter. "Where do we go" panicked Joe. I looked around, desperate for a way out.

"Down there: shouted Dustin. I followed his finger, it was pointed at a sign that said "Raccoon Subway Station". "Hurry" I yelled as we ran for the stairs.

I literally jumped down the stairs in hoping of escaping...right into an undead face, that was thankfully dead. Suddenly, I could hear the sounds of a screeching tire.

I looked back and saw with horror, a car, flying right at us. "JUMP" I screamed. We all quickly jumped down the stairs that would lead into the Subway station.

Behind us, the car rammed into the opening but halted. I looked back and my eyes doubled in size. The car was inches away from my face. "Oh crap," I said. "You guys alright," asked Dustin.

I nodded. "No choice but to keep going I guess," muttered Joe. I walked down the stairs, past the ticket booth, and straight down into the platform.

The platform was empty, accept for the single train car nearby. I stepped inside and looked around. Simple looking, but the power was out so no power, no control.

On the seat however, was a weapon I had used 3 months ago. An M16 Assault Rifle. I reached for it and saw with shock as it was ripped from the seat. "Hey, I protested. "Hey, I always use Assault rifles," retorted Dustin.

I grumbled as Dustin gave me his Magnum. "Bastard" I grumbled. "The powers out isn't it," stated Dustin. "No, this train just simply isn't going anywhere, of course the powers out," muttered Joe.

"So we need to restore the power," stated Dustin. "How" I asked. "Well first we take this key I just found, and use it to unlock the employ passage back at the West Concourse," said Dustin.

"We make our way through, find the power switch and restore the power" he finished. "If only it were that simple," I grumbled. (Oh yes if only we all could just flip a switch and leave)

"Knowing our luck so far, there's probably something more monstrous then zombies down here, that's happened to us a lot lately" said Joe. "Well what are we waiting for, lets go," said Dustin as he hefted the rifle.

With that settled, we went back to the West Concourse and unlocked the employ door. In the hallway as expected, were zombies. After putting down a few of them, we entered the control room.

Dustin rushed towards the control panel and pressed the button that would restore power to the train, it moved easily, too easily. "Umm kids problem," he muttered.

"What" I moaned. To restore power to the train from here, we need to restore the power to the breaker room" he said. "You've gotta be fucking me" I grumbled.

"No, I'm not, otherwise, were screwed" he grumbled. I kicked open the door in frustration, after all we've been through so far, you think we could at least get a break" I growled.

"OH SHIT" I yelled as a zombie grabbed me. "GET OFF ME" I screamed. Dustin raised his rifle and fired three shots into his neck, killing it. "You've gotta watch it Drew" he said.

I then noticed something glowing on the floor. "Another key" I asked. I picked it up. Sure enough, it was a key labeled B2F. "I saw that somewhere else, c'mon" said Joe.

I took up the lead, Magnum in hand, Dustin followed after, Rifle in hand, covering the rear was Joe, who had a SPAS 12 Shotgun, as we traveled down the stairs deeper into the station.

"Hey guys check this out" said Dustin as he picked up some Duct tape. "We better keep that, might be useful" said Joe. We then traveled downward into the Pump room, water was everywhere.

"There's the problem," said Dustin as he grabbed the wheel of the machine and turned it, causing the water to disappear through the vents. "Umm, there's a crack in this pipe guys," said Joe.

I took out he Duct tape. "Ill handle it," I said. I quickly placed the Tape over the crack and completely covered the hole. "That should do it, Dustin turn the water back on," I said.

Dustin nodded as he turned the valve, restoring the water. With that settled, we ran back to the breaker room. "Here goes nothing," muttered Dustin as he flipped the switch.

We dashed back to the control room; Dustin flipped the switch, restoring power to the train. "Okay lets get out of here" I grumbled as we walked back to the platform.

There, I noticed a second car was connected to the first one. "Odd, I didn't see that before" I muttered. Suddenly, something jumped in front of me, causing me to scream in horror.

It was a flea, but ordinary fleas did NOT grow up to 8 inches tall. Or have big stubby feet, or lethal looking claws. "HOLY SHIT" I screamed as I fired at it, killing it.

"Wow, what the hell is this thing" gulped Joe. "A train is approaching please stay behind the yellow line," said a voice from the intercom.

"Hear that, a trains coming," cheered Joe. I smiled and waited for the train, my smile disappeared and was then replaced by a look of horror. "FUCK" I yelled as I backed away from the Platform.

A train did come, but it went speeding past us, and rammed into debri, causing it to explode. However, the heat then caused the sprinklers to turn on, dousing the fire.

"Well, that's another problem solved" said Dustin. "I think we can unhook the cars with these," said Joe as he lifted to emblems from behind him.

He placed the emblems between the cars, spreading them. "Finally, now we can leave" said Dustin. "Lets go quickly before we get jinxed somehow.

We entered the car and sat down. Joe sat down across from me; Dustin started to walk over to the control panel, to get us out of here.

We were halfway there when something smashed threw the window. "SHIT" yelled Dustin as it grabbed him and yanked him out of the window.

Both Joe and me didn't move from our spots until the footsteps faded. "WHAT…THE FUCK…WAS THAT" I asked. "IT KIDNAPPED DUSTIN, AFTER IT," yelled Joe.

We both ran from the car and dashed down the tunnel, to find a more fleas, surrounding a MEGA flea, and on its back was an unconsious Dustin.

"Oh god" mumbled Joe. The fleas turned to us and started towards us as the MEGA one stayed in the back. "FIGHT YOUR WAY THROUGH" I yelled.

The tunnel was filled with a barge of Magnum and Shotgun fire, as we fought tour way through waves of fleas. One of the fleas latched itself onto Joe and started biting him.

"OFF, YOU FREAK" I yelled as I blasted it off him. Ahead, a few of the fleas were rolling up into balls, and rolling towards us at high speed. We had to jump, duck and dodge to avoid getting hit.

As we broke through the MEGA flea's last line of defense, it took a daring step towards us. "BRING IT ON" I yelled. We fired several shots into its lower spine.

It grabbed me and tossed me underneath its stomach. It then started body slamming the ground, while I had to constantly roll to avoid getting squashed.

I then jumped to my feet and grinned as I tossed a Grenade I had stolen off Dustin at its feet. "Esta Luego" I grinned as it blew, taking the flea with it.

It imploded; literally, the explosion tossed Dustin at us, catching us off guard as he landed on top of us. "DAMN IT DUSTIN " I muttered, the Assault rifle on his back was making it worse.

"THIS TRAIN WILL DEPART IN FIVE MINTUES, PLEASE STEP ABAORD," said the voice. "THERES ALWAYS A TIMELIMIT" I yelled, as we dragged Dustin to the train.

As we boarded the train, I removed Dustin rifle and placed it against the wall, while Joe closed the cars door. I then placed Dustin onto one of the seats and sat down next to him.

Joe propped down into the conductors seat and sighed, as the train started moving. "Please tell me that we can get at least a 5 minute break," he groaned.

OKAY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DESPRATE SITUATION WITH LUKE, USF AGENT AND THE SIEGE, UNTIL NEXT TIME REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Desperate Situation Part 1

Marvin's POV

Even from inside this room, I could still hear the moans of those flesh-eating monsters. Damn them, my sons dead because of them, and I don't know where my wife is.

I brought my attention back to the surviving officers before, Rita, Aaron, Jean, Fred, and Tony. Out of the 60 cops in the city, this is what was reduced to.

I laid out a map on my desk and took a deep breath. "Take a look at this map, it was used when this station was an art museum back then.

I looked at the officers and continued. "There should be a ventilation tunnel somewhere in the station. Rita, the only female cop present, spoke up.

"And that'll get us out of here right" she asked. I nodded. "It should, but the tunnels so narrow, that you might be the only one who can squeeze through it.

She gave me a nervous look. "Then Ill go and come back with help, it's a race against time," she said grimly.

"Okay everyone listen up, we have no time to waste, split up and search, this'll be our way out of here," I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Drew's POV

I breathed heavily and glanced back at the gate of the RPD before me, those monsters were banging against it furiously, angered that we had escaped.

I glanced at Dustin and saw he still had the M16 Assault Rifle, it was strapped to his back. Joe and myself on the other hand, were stuck with rickety Berretta 92s. We really were in shit central.

"Well, we got away" I sighed. "No shit Sherlock" muttered Joe. I glared at him for a moment, and then looked away.

"Hopefully, there's people inside the station" said Dustin. "Yea, like an army of Officers" I grinned. "I think we should discuss this inside," said Joe.

"Why" I asked. He pointed at the front gate, to the zombies, who still hadn't given up. "Oh" I said. Dustin unstrapped his rifle and kicked open the door to the RPD.

We stepped inside and were greeted by the cool wind from the fans above us. I was disappointed, as there was no army of officers, but there were two others in the middle of the lobby.

"Whose there" said one as he raised his Berretta? I recognized the voice. "Mr.Branagh" I asked. "Drew, your alive" he gasped. "Yea well I could say the same, what are you doing here," asked Joe.

"Isn't it obvious, were trying to escape" said Marvin. "We" I asked. "The other Officers are all over the station, looking for the necessary items we need to escape," he stated.

He then pointed at the statue in front of their desk. "There's a hidden tunnel underneath that statue, the others are looking for a way to open it," he said.

"So I can crawl through and come back with help," said the female, who glanced up from her computer, but returned to work.

Marvin's gaze then stopped on Dustin. "And who are you" he asked. Dustin looked up and spoke. "I'm Dustin Raymond, I'm apart of the UBCS, Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service," he proclaimed.

Marvin and Rita glanced at each other and nodded. "And why are you here" asked Rita. "We were sent in by Umbrella to rescue the civilians" he said.

"As you can see, we've done a pretty shitty job, so far" he said. "Well, anyway, we need all the help we can get in escaping this hellhole, so do you kids think you can lend us a hand" asked Marvin.

"Yea, sure" I said. "Will do whatever we can to help," said Dustin. "Okay then, for now, I want you guys to split up, and search for theses," said Marvin as he held up a plate.

"There's 5 total, bring them all back here when you find them all, and if you run into the other officers, tell them to guard there current location" he said.

We nodded as we quickly went in different directions.

Dustin's POV

Okay so we have to find these plate things and hope for the best. This really sucks. I entered a hallway and noticed a female zombie walking towards me.

I raised my Desert Eagle and fired a single shot to their head, ending her life. Suddenly, a voice came on the loud speaker. "WARNING WARING, NERVE GAS SATURATION, IN PROGRESS" It said.

"Huh" I asked. The air then slowly turned a sickly yellow, and even with my ski goggles on, it was burning my eyes. "It cant breath" I chocked as I limped towards another door, slamming it shut.

I slowly tried to regain my breath. "Wow, that was close" I muttered. I then walked through another door and was greeted by the sound of a Berretta going off. I noticed one of the Officers near a stairwell.

He was shooting at the zombies behind the fences. I joined in on the action, it didn't last long, just a few stragglers. He then turned to me. "Thanks for the hand" he said. "No problem" I said.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Officer Aaron, were you sent here by Marvin?" he asked. "Yea, he wanted to let you know to guard this area, while I go look for the plate" I said.

"Okay, Ill hold this area," he said as I passed by him and moved up the stairs. I then kicked open the door into another hall and noticed a zombie banging furiously on another door.

I sighed as I raised my gun and fired several times into its side. I then slowly opened the door too see an Officer shooting at diving crows. I rushed to asset him, shot them all down.

"You all right" I asked. "Yea, thanks" he said gratefully. "So, you have things covered up here" I asked. He nodded. "Don't worry, Ill join the others downstairs soon, by the way, names Fred," he said.

I nodded as I could see I wasn't needed here, and went back downstairs.

Drew's POV

OH SHIT, MY EYES!!!! This nerve gas shit was really pissing me off, plus it was making it hard to breath. I chocked and sputtered as I dashed into the interrogation room.

Inside, was Joe? "Joe, what are you doing here?" I asked. He turned to me and grinned as he showed me 2 plates in his hands. "I found them both lying here and shit" he grinned.

I smiled back. "Great, hey have you seen any other officers around here" I asked. He nodded. "Two of them, One was a guy named Jean, a rookie officer, the other was Tony the dog watcher" he explained.

"There okay right" I asked. "Yea, there both fine" he said. Before I could ask anything else, some of the boxes that were stacked against the wall, collapsed, onto of Joe.

"Joe" I yelled as I tried pulling him out. "I can't get you out," I said. "Uhhhhhhh" said ???. I looked back and saw a zombie getting off the floor. "Zombie, kill it" yelled Joe.

"Got it" I said as I picked up a Uzi on the ground and aimed at the zombie, but then I froze. "No" I said softly. His face…though it bore little resemblance now, I knew it was him.

(Flashback, RPD Shooting Range, 1992)

"So I hold it like this" asked a 10 year old me. "Yea that's perfect" said my 36 year old dad. I smiled back as I aimed the Berretta 92 down the course, and fired, the recoil shocked me.

My Dad, a 36-year-old Vietnam Veteran, was apart of the R.P.D. S.P.F., and when of the best marksmen I've ever seen. He's always been there for me, ready to give his life for his work.

"Dad, the recoils strong on this gun" I said. "Yea, don't worry about it though, you'll get used to it," he said still smiling. "Dad, I want to become an Officer and join the S.P.F. like you when I get older" I said.

He stared at me for a moment, but smiled again as he patted me on the back. "Of Course you'll become an Officer, Ill see to it myself that you become one Drew," he said.

"But isn't the age 21 too join the RPD" I asked. "Yes, but Ill see If I can get you too join when you turn 18, how's that" he said. "That would be great thanks dad," I cheered. He grinned again as the memory faded away.

(Present Time)

"DREW SNAP OUT OF IT" shouted Joe. I snapped out of thought and saw the zombie was still approaching me. "Shoot him Drew," yelled Joe.

Even with the blood stained S.P.F. uniform, I knew it was him. "I…I cant" I muttered. Tears started to appear in my eyes. I couldn't shoot this zombie.

The zombie then slowly turned towards Joe and settled for the "prone" meal. "DREW" screamed Joe. I couldn't take it anymore, seeing him like this. I closed my eyes and fired at the zombie.

"DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD" I screamed as I fired into him. Multiple bullet holes appeared in his head, torso and side as he backed away from Joe and fell to the ground.

I didn't stop shooting until I heard the dry sound of an empty clip. I then sank to my knees as I dropped the Uzi, not even noticing Joe getting up from the rubble. "Dad…Dad" I wept.

5 minutes later

"My dad was apart of the S.P.F." I muttered. "He was so determined to become a member of S.T.A.R.S., and he would have succeeded if this didn't happen" I wept.

I had done the unthinkable…I had shot my own dad. Just knowing I did it made me sick. "My mom and older sister died in a car crash when I was 7" I muttered.

"My Dad was all I had left, he didn't deserve this, I cared about him," I said. When the words escaped my mouth, I buried my head into my arms and continued to grieve.

I heard Joe leave the room. I should probably go after him…as soon as I stop shaking.

OKAY I KNOW I SAID THIS BEFORE, BUT LUKE WILL DEFEINTLY BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR SURE, I PROMISE! UNTIL NEXT TIME…REVIEW!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Desperate Situation Part 2

Drew's POV

I continued to sit in that room, staring at my father's corpse. I have to get over this, dad wouldn't want me like this. I started to leave the room when I heard a low growl in the corner.

I raised my weapon on instinct, and saw with shock as Spencer, my west highland terrier, who was still a puppy, come out of the darkness. "Spencer" I asked. Spencer then started panting and barked as he jumped at me.

I gasped as he knocked me to the ground. I then noticed that his eyes were blood red. "Spencer what happened to you" I asked. Spencer continued to have a happy look on his face.

Spencer then growled as he leaped into the air and dug his teeth into a zombie that had broken into the room The zombie moaned in pain as Spencer ripped its throat out. I stood there in shock.

That was when I noticed syngrine sticking out of his fur. I grabbed it and yanked it out, causing Spencer to yelp in pain. I quickly read the Label. "K-Virus" I asked. I read the description out load.

"The K-Virus is a new type of Virus recently created by Umbrella. It is meant for only animal subjects. It increases their ferocity, strength, endurance, speed, and gives it a healing regeneration.

"Despite all the virus gives to the subject, the subject still remembers who he is and what is going on. This virus has been labeled a failure for attacking T-Virus infected subjects instead of attacking humans" I finished.

I glanced at Spencer and saw he was now chasing his tail. "Well, being as how you still know me Spencer, you better come with me" I said. I then picked up a backpack in the corner and pointed at it.

Spencer seemed to understand as he leaped into it. Taking a deep breath I exited the room…only to bump into another human. "Huh" asked the guy. I glanced at him and opened my eyes in shock.

He was wearing a gas mask, a black helmet, black combat boots and pants (and gloves) he had a radio attached to his belt, and he was holding a MP5. I was staring at an Umbrella Agent.

"You all right" he asked. I growled as I whipped out my .357 and aimed at him. "Whoa take it easy" he said. "SHUT UP, YOUR WITH UMBRELLA" I yelled accusingly.

"Yea, I am with Umbrella, or at least I was anyway" he said softly. I wanted to kill this bastard, but he might have answers for what's going on. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm a rookie member of the USF, Umbrella Special Forces, we were sent in to obtain the G-Virus from a man known as William Birkin, Creator of the G-Virus. HUNK, our team leader demanded the G-Virus, Birkin refused.

So we shot him, took the samples and left the labs. Not long later, he hunted us down, as a creature we've never seen before, somehow he injected himself with the G-Virus and transformed into a monster.

"Go on" I said. He killed the team until it was only myself and HUNK left. He knocked me unconsious and broke a vial containing the T-Virus, which had spears through Raccoon city.

"Is that everything" I asked "Yes, now will you please stop pointing that gun at me" he urged. I sighed as I lowered it. "So then tell me, is the paycheck you earn at Umbrella worth all this" I said.

He remained silent, as he was now deep in thought. He then sighed. "Your right" he said. "So then, you want to team up and escape" I asked. He stared at me in shock. "But I though you didn't trust me" he asked.

"I don't," I said. "But that doesn't, mean that we need all the help we can get" I said. "We" he asked. "Myself, Dustin and Joe" I said. "Were trying to get out of this city"

"So where are your friends" he asked. I shrugged. "There looking for these plates that will help us get out," I said. "Well, you mind if I join your group" he asked. "Yea, but I still don't trust you," I said.

"Fine, by the way, names Luke Shock, 18 years old, you" "Drew O'Connor, 16 years old, Joes also 16, and Dustin's 20" I said. We shared a brief handshake. "Alright then. Lets go," I said. Luke nodded as we left the room.

Joe's POV

I'm at the jail cell area, theirs only 3 prisoners down here. "Hey what's going on outside, sounds like a riot or something?" asked one. "Riot" you have no idea, there's zombies outside trying to break in," I said.

They looked at each other and shuddered. "You mean the zombies that we saw earlier," asked another" "Yea, help is on the way though, and we need as much help as possible" I said.

I then went over to the cell, and opened it. The two prisoners gave me a shocked look. "Why are you letting us out?" asked one. "Because we need as much help as possible," I said as I threw them both a SPAS 12.

"The smart thing to do right now is too team up so we can escape," I said. They looked at each other again and nodded. "I'm Nathan," said one. "Samuel" said another. I nodded and went over to the 2nd cell.

"Ill let you out as well," I said. "No way, I'm not going anywhere until the Calvary arrives" he said. "That could take days, the U.S military as blockaded the city, you think helps actually gonna come" I asked.

"Ill take my chances, names Ben, here take this plate and leave me alone" he said. I shrugged as I took the plate and with Nathan and Samuel, walked back to the main hall.

Marvin and Rita were still at the comp, Jean was next to them wearing (Think the SWAT like RPD guys from the RE3 intro, the ones with the Submachine guns) Dustin was at the entrance, guarding the front door.

"The hell did you let the prisoners out Joe, and you gave them weapons" shouted Marvin. "Hey we can't just leave them here, we need help" I protested. Marvin gave me a stern look but sighed.

"You two, if your going to cooperate with us, then you'll help Dustin guard the front door," he said. Samuel and Nathan gulped and nodded as they joined Dustin.

Then the door opened on the other said of the lobby and out stepped Drew, a backpack was strapped to his back, in it was Spencer, his dog, then behind out stepped.

"DREW THERES AN UMBRELLA AGENT BEHIND YOU" I shouted. "I know, don't worry he's with us." I said. "How can you just let him join us after all Umbrellas done to the city?" I growled.

He's in the same position as us, so I figured it would be wise to team up. "Hi, names Luke Shock" he said. I gave him a suspicious look, but dropped it. "Anyway, Marvin we have all the plates now" said Drew.

"Good, put them in the holding in front of the statue" he said. All of us walked over and placed the plates into the holding. The statue then moved up, revealing a small tunnel.

"So that it" asked Luke. "Here's a radio, it's a short-wave, but it should be enough," said Marvin. "Alright, I'll come back with help soon" said Rita as she crawled into the hole.

Sometime later, all of us were waiting. The radio started beeping. "She made it," grinned Jean. "Marvin, I'm coming back with help, I should be there in 20 minutes or less," she said.

"Okay, hurry though," said Marvin as he switched the radio off. "Alright, everyone, enough fooling around, we need to gather as much weapons and ammo, and bring them to the front gate outside" said Marvin.

"Will go and alert the other officers that helps coming" said Drew. "Alright everyone, lets move," said Marvin. We all nodded as we went off to do our job.

Luke's POV (at last)

I stayed in the main hall cause I don't know the station well; I'm not from Raccoon city after all. "I guess I should go outside" I muttered. I stepped outside and gasped.

A zombie was biting Marvin. He then held its face back and shot it, killing it. "Shit, you all right" I asked. "I let my guard down, helps on the way," said Marvin.

"Here, let me help" I said as I sprayed a First Aid Can onto the wound. "Also here, take my extra handgun," I said. He nodded as he took the gun. "Thanks" he said.

Suddenly, we saw with shock as the gate started to give away. "Oh Fuck" I growled as I went over to it and tried to keep it shut. Marvin's radio then went off. "Marvin it's us, Aaron and Tony are dead, were on our way to you," said Drew.

"HURRY THE ZOMBIES ARE BREAKING IN" shouted Marvin. I backed off as the gate gave away, causing the zombies to collapse to the ground. "There in" I growled.

Joe then stepped out in time to see this. "HOLY FUCK" he shouted. "Lets do this," I yelled as I fired several shots from my MP5. Marvin fired both his handguns into the crowd of zombies.

"Shit there's two many" panicked Joe as he fired at the zombies that were climbing over the fence. "DON'T GIVE UP" I yelled. We back up towards the entrance to the RPD, still shooting.

Suddenly the door kicked open and we whirled around in shock too see Drew, Jean, Fred, Dustin, Samuel, Nathan, Spencer, all equipped with a shitload of weapons and ammo.

Drew then grinned. "HEAVEN OR HELL, LETS ROCK" he shouted in a deep announcers voice. If it weren't for the fact that we were under attack, I would have laughed.

Now we were all shooting into the crowd of zombies there were flowing through the gate. Suddenly, the sound of screeching tires interrupted my train of though as a RPD van crashed through the gate.

The back opened revealing Rita. "C'mon" she urged. All of us quickly climbed into the van, Dustin and myself stay back for a moment to give more cover to those getting in.

"Wait, where's Marvin" asked Rita. The door opened revealing an injured Marvin. "GO GO GO" he shouted. "Forget about me just go" he said as he fought off zombies. "No way were not leaving you behind," shouted Rita.

"OH MY GOD" shouted the Driver as he hit the accelerated, almost causing me to fall out of the van. "MARVIN" yelled Rita as the RPD disappeared from sight.

Drew's POV

I gazed at the crying Rita. "Hey don't worry about Marvin, he's a fighter, He's not that easy to kill," I said. Rita nodded slightly as she continued to weep.

While driving, an RPD car passed us, heading for the station. I couldn't see the inside of the car, but I could see the silhouette of a man and a woman (I wonder who they are)

Marvin's POV

I limped towards the rec room, critically wounded. "I'm not dead yet" I growled as I entered, knowing that death was inevitable for me.

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL FEATURE THE 4TH SURVIVOR, STARING HUNK. UNTIL NEXT TIME, REVIEW!!


	13. Chapter 13

Extra: The 4th Survivor (A/N:WOOT)

HUNK'S POV

"Urgggg" I groaned. I slowly opened my eyes, all I could see was sewer water beneath my covered eyes. "The team" I groaned as I slowly got to my feet. "Their gone" I moaned.

I turned my neck slowly, and cracked it a few times. "Damn you Birkin" I growled. That Bastard killed my team, Miguel, Ray, Mike, and Luke. They were all dead.

Miguel was our sniper, best one I've ever known, Ray was our communicastionalist, always called in backup if necessary, Mike was our weapons man, always had extra ammo on him.

Luke…well he was our newest recruit, I would never tell the others this, but Luke defiantly had what it took to be a top notch Agent of Umbrella. I shook my head. "Is he still alive" I asked aloud.

I didn't see him get killed, Birkin knocked him into a wall, and before the floor beneath me collapsed I saw him twitch, there's a possibility that he's still alive. "No, ridiculous" I grunted.

I earned the nickname "Mr. Death" cause of my high survival rate, and my teammates low survival rate. If he's still alive, he already knows where the extraction point is. I reached for my radio and clicked it on.

"Alpha Team here, mission accomplished," I said. I raised the radio to my ear and almost smiled when I got a response. "Roger, will rendezvous at the extraction point" came the reply from Umbrella HQ.

I was definitely in the R.P.D. sewers, I had to get to the helipad. I reached for my MP5…and found myself growling in disgust as I tossed it aside, the chamber in it was busted, it was useless.

Quickly equipping my Remington 870, I hauled myself up the stairs and kicked open the door, revealing 4 zombies. "Tch" I grunted as I aimed at the closest carrier and blasted it head off.

Ignoring the 3rd zombie, I raced towards the other two, and blasted off the head of the first one, followed by ripping my knife from its holster and jamming it into the carrier's head.

In the next room were 5 more zombies, I ignored them as I dashed around their reach and headed towards the staircase leading down into the R.P.D.

In the sewers once again, I jogged through the cold water to only come across a mutated spider. Groaning, I aimed at its lower head and fired a shell into it, spewing green blood before dying.

I quickly climbed up a nearby ladder, which lead me to the kennel of the R.P.D., and unfortunately, I wasn't alone. There were Doberman, undead ones. I growled as one lunged at me.

I jumped back and "foot ball" kicked it in the jaw, crippling it. The second one also lunged at me. I whipped my knife out, jumped aside and decapitated it head. (A/N: Sharp huh)

The last one stood its ground and leered back as it readied to pounce at me. I charged it and front flipped over the fuck, and lopped a flash grenade at it, blinding it. I then grabbed it's a head, and snapped its neck.

Quickly rushing out again, I was greeted with the sight of two prone zombies. Sighing, I simply aimed at their crawling forms and ended their lives, seriously this was too easy.

I then ran out into the parking lot of the Station and saw three undead K-9's charge me. I ignored them as I made a wild dash for the door, escaping seconds later.

Outside, in the hallway, were crows. The moment they saw me, they shirked in rage and flew at me. "Fuck" I moaned as I dodged the incoming birds. I ran down the halls and noticed more birds coming at me.

"I don't have time for this shit," I grunted. I glanced behind me and saw at least two dozen of them pursuing me. I jogged up the stairs down the hall, leaving the vicious crows behind.

Up the stairs were more fidos. I switched to my .357 Desert Eagle, and fired a single shot into the first ones skull, obliterating it. I then drew my Berretta 92 and shot the second dog coming.

It didn't die as it only shrugged the bullet off, but that was all I needed as I slipped past it and exited the hall. Now I was in one of the offices of the station, carriers dressed as Officers were coming at me.

I leaped into the air and side kicked the first one in the head, causing it to collapse to the floor. I then fired my Berretta at the other two coming at me, after a full clip, they died. I slapped in a fresh clip as I exited the office.

"OH SHIT" I yelled. There were carriers, coming from all sides, I was boxed in. I fired my shotty at the ones blocking a door and leaped for it. One of the zombies grabbed my boot, I ripped from its grasp and crushed it head.

Finally, I was in the lobby of the R.P.D. I was quiet as usual. Leaving through the front door wasn't an option, the extraction point was nowhere out there. So I dashed for the double door on the other side of the quiet station.

"Damn" I groaned. Another spider was in here. I fired another shot into its head with my shotty and lobbed a grenade at a second one in the room. I kicked open the door to the next room and was greeted with a surprise.

"Licker" I groaned. A Licker was another unstable result of injecting the T-Virus into a human that was still alive. Its most noticeable feature was its long tongue. "Shit it see me," I groaned as it charged me, claws waving.

I fired at it with my .357, surprisingly, it didn't die. So I fired a second shot that did it as it fell back and died. Another one came around the corner, I lobbed a grenade at it and exited the room.

In the next hall were boarded up windows and busted doors. I turned a corner and saw another of Umbrellas creatures, Ivy, a plant monster.

I quickly fired 2 .357 shots at it, before I could fire a third, it tossed acidic poison at me. I dodged it and fired another shot into it, killing it. I groaned as I slapped another clip in, and exited the hall.

There were two more Ivy's, both shooting poison at me. I quickly killed the first with my shotty, but couldn't dodge the second ones poison. "Agggg" I shouted. I glared at the creature and killed it.

Running up the stairs, I came across one of the last creatures I've ever wanted to face. "Tyrant" I mouthed. Tyrant, a super powerful Bio-weapon created by Umbrella, almost impossible to kill.

This was Tyrant, Version 2. The last one was considered a failure cause it failed to follow orders. This Tyrant was more human looking, as it bore a long green army jacket, was bald, and had pure white eyes.

It began to walk menacingly towards me, obliviously, it think I'm an enemy. I fired several shot from my .357. It shrugged off the bullets and continued to approach me. I fired more shots, its still didn't die.

It then charged me, throwing a powerful looking punch. I barley dodged it, and fired at its back point blank with my shotty. It flattered, but didn't die. It then grabbed me and tossed me across the hall.

I landed with a thud, and a cry of pain. I slowly got to my feet, and decided, fuck it as I exited the room. Currently, I don't have the firepower to kill a Tyrant, so it's best to escape from one then fight with shitty weapons.

In the next room, were Super Lickers, a more powerful and unstable version of the Licker? I quickly dodged its strike, and tossed an incendiary grenade at it, liting it on fire and burning it.

The next room was a library and was luckily, empty. I gripped my aching side, the Tyrant had done more damage then I thought. I must have cracked a rib or two. I limped towards the double-sided door.

I was now in the Lobby again, only on the second floor. I started to walk around to the other side when the front door downstairs opened. I aimed and saw with shock as a person entered.

He was dressed in a R.P.D. uniform with the word, S.P.F. on the back of his uniform, he was holding a Remington 870, and a Berretta 92 was in his holster. He put a hand to his head and shook it.

"CLAIRE, ANYONE HERE" he called. I kept silent. He didn't seem to notice me as I had my back to the wall. "Okay, Leon calm down, there's probably survivors somewhere here" he groaned as he left the lobby.

"A rookie" I grunted. I could tell just by looking at him. I shook off the thought and continued on, really I'm not the kinda guy who likes playing hero or villain, im pretty much neutral.

My vision then started to get hazy. I then remembered the poison that hit me earlier. "Damn it" I growled. I reached into my pocket and dug out a blue/green herb and ate it. My vision returned to normal, but I was still hurt.

"OH CRAP" I shouted in the next room. Zombies, at least 8 of them, surrounded me in the small room. I whipped out my knife and slit the throat of one of them, then I broke another ones neck.

I then kicked the body into another carrier and fired several shots from my Berretta. 4 more left. I then punched another in the gut, then uppercut it, then killed it with a head butt.

I finished them as I lobbed my last flash grenade at them, and dashed from the room. In the next hall, I was surrounded again. I fired several shots from my shotty into the carriers, killing them.

In the next hall, that would lead to the roof, I jogged. I was finally going to escape with my life. Around the corner, was Tyrant. "Not again" I groaned as he punched me in the jaw, sending me flying into the wall.

I coughed up blood in my gas mask, and glared as it started to walk towards me faster. I feeble fired all of my .357 shots into it, each shot causing it to stagger back.

It then charged me again. I jumped aside as it rammed into the wall. Before I could react, it grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off the ground. I chocked as he squeezed tighter.

I then reached for my last grenade and pulled the cord. Then I kicked him in the balls, causing him to drop me, and grab his balls in pain. I then tossed the grenade at him from a distance and fired at it with my Berretta.

The result was more explosive as it collapsed to its knees. Grunting in pain, I limped over towards the door that would lead to the helipad, and hopefully, from this hellhole.

I looked around the pad and frowned as the chopper was nowhere in site. Sighing, I dashed to the center of the pad and placed a flare in the center as watched it went into the sky.

Nothing happened at first, but then I could hear the sound of an approaching chopper. I grinned as it came into view and turned its light towards me. I waved at the chopper, and sighed again as a rope ladder was dropped.

Moments later, I found myself in the chopper. I sighed as I reached for my helmet and mask, and removed them, revealing my face, blond hair, green eyes and stubble.

I slowly removed the G-Virus sample from my pocket and glanced at it. "Once again, only you survive death," grunted the pilot. I grinned. "The Death cannot die," I said as I glanced out the window as the city disappeared from sight.

THERE, FINALY UPDATED, SHORT LEON APPEREANCE I KNOW, BUT OH WELL! NEXT WILL BE PART 1 OF END OF THE ROAD, UNTIL NEXT TIME, REVIEW!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: End of the Road Part 1

Rodriguez's POV

I watch with shock as Linda Branagh walked out of the Umbrella Chopper. Was she senile?! Where the hell does she thinks she want to go when were all prepped and ready to take off?!! I tried grabbing her arm to stop her, she yanked it away and kept walked. I tried grabbing her again as she walked down the ramp out into the streets.

"Let me go" she said firmly. "No, Its way too dangerous to go back now" I protested. She pointed in the direction she was heading towards before I stopped her. "I left something very important back there, trust me when I say its gonna be a big help to us later, I promise, Ill be back before you know it" she pleaded.

I glanced at my watch in frustration. Arguing wasn't going to convince her. (_Hmm, if she hurries she'll be able to, make it back here with plenty of time to spare). _Although I didn't like the idea of her leaving, after all, soon Code Double X will be in sequence, and I do NOT want to be here when it begins.

"Fine, but I'm not waiting long," I grunted, hoping that would make her move fast. "Fair enough, thank you," she said in a sincere voice. And with that, she turned on her heels and power walked down the streets, disappearing from sight. I smirked as she vanished from sight.

"So long as you realize" I started. "Ifs it's my as or yours, you can bet my ass will be the first one out the door Baby" I grinned. Deciding I had time to kill, and with this new in convince, I started up the ramp into the chopper to tell the others what was happening, and to set up a defense around the chopper.

Drew's POV

Blood splattered against the cold steel walls. "YA, YA" I yelled as I smashed my Iron Pipe into the approaching zombies stomach, causing it to fall to its knees, while Joe followed suit. We were in the lobby of an Umbrella Facility. Luke and Dustin were against the walls arms crossed, watching our Handy work, while a lone scientist backed away in fear.

With a sickening splat, we finished the zombie by slamming the pipes into the zombies head, obliterating it, its blood oozed from its head, slowly spearing across a small portion of the steel floor. I glanced at the scientist, who was staring back in shock. "Are you okay buddy" I asked in concern. The man wasn't that old, maybe early to mid 40s? He wore glasses, had short brown hair and bore a tan Umbrella Uniform.

"Ye…yes, thank you," he said gratefully. I reached for his open palm to help him up, when the front door automatically opened. Gripping out now bent pipes, Joe and I prepared to beat the crap out of any other of the living dead that got in the way. The zombie let out a yell of shock as it raised its arms.

"WAIT, she's human," cried the scientist. We instantly stopped, realizing the scientist was right. "Carter" asked the woman. She was young, unlike the other one. Early to Mid 30s. She had dark brown skin, her hair was in a bunch, and she also bore a tan Umbrella uniform.

5 minutes later, all of us were in the waiting room near the lobby. Linda was talking to Carter who was holding a large capsule, Dustin was examining his Rifle, Luke was checking his Twin Uzi's, while me and Joe were just standing around doing nothing.

"You're here for the sample too right Linda," asked Carter. "Yea, now lets take it and get the hell out of here" Linda stated. She then glanced over at Luke. "You might want to get moving to stranger," she said. Luke glanced at her for a moment, but then continued staring to space.

"Course you could always come with us, we got a helicopter waiting" she smiled. At the mention of the word chopper my head shot up. "YOU HAVE A CHOPPER" I asked. "Yea, as we speak its already prepped and ready to go" she stated. "That be nice to get a lucky break for once in our lives" said Joe.

Suddenly, the emergency door overseeing the point between the Lobby and Waiting room closed shut, alarms blaring. "What's going on?" she asked nervously. Carter spoke next. "Some kind of alert, we better check it out," he said as they disappeared through one of the two doors in the room.

"Where'd they go?" asked Dustin. "Aren't they gonna play guide" muttered Luke. "Well we should probably split up and look for anything useful so we can escape" I said. Luke put a hand to his head and though for a moment. "Okay, will split up, Dustin and Joe will follow Linda and Carter through there" he pointed to where they went.

"While myself and Drew continue on through there," he pointed to another door. We all nodded as we split up, ready to take on any monsters that crossed our paths.

Joe's POV

We entered the room where we saw Linda and Carter go through to notice Linda typing away on a computer. "What are you doing?" I asked. She glanced up from her comp for a second before she resumed typing away. "Carter is in the laser emission room, I'm tying up a few loose ends here, he says it's not safe to leave yet," she said grimly. "My I.D. card will get us through the east exit" she said.

Dustin and I glanced at one another. "Why, what's going on" asked Dustin. "There's Hunters, all over the East Wing of the facility, Carter said something about unleashing something to even the odds" she said as she continued typing. "But Drew and Luke are in the East Wing" Dustin panicked. "Don't worry, Drews been through this before like me" I said.

"Go see Carter and see if you can help him out, he'll need help" ordered Linda. We both nodded as we left the room. In the West wing, several zombies approached us. "I got em" said Dustin as he fired his M16 into there skulls, killing them. We entered the Laser emission room and noticed a shield surrounding several trapped Hunters.

"Jesus" muttered Dustin. As we went up the stairs and into the control room, I couldn't shake this bad feeling I was getting. Inside the control room was a large Capsule, I couldn't see the inside of it cause of all the smoke. Near the capsule typing on a control pad was Carter.

"Linda sent us to find you," informed Dustin. Carter glanced at us and shrugged. "Thanks, could use your help, see that disk over there" he said. I followed his gaze until it fell on a simple Black Disk. "Take that MO Disk and get it uploaded so I can put in the finishing touches to our "Bodyguard" he grinned.

As we walked away, we couldn't shake a creepy feeling about him. "Man he's weird," I muttered. "No Duh" said Dustin. As we continued down towards, the stairs that would lead us to the mainframe to upload the MO disk, I got this feeling that something horrible was going to happen soon.

Drew's POV

"Aggg" I shouted in pain as a Hunter slashed my left arm, leaving a huge cut. "Bastard" yelled Luke as he fired his Uzi's into its chest. "You alright" he asked. "I think" I moaned. The truth was I wasn't all right, I felt weird, like something I never felt before suddenly appeared in my body.

"I think that cut did something" I moaned. "Hey come on, don't get all weak on me" he said as he helped me to my feet. Suddenly, Luke's radio started beeping. "Yes…Okay were on our way" he said as he hung up. "Well" I asked. "Dustin and Joe want us to meet them in the Laser emission room, said something about a bodyguard" he shrugged.

"Umm I don't really get it but" I said. We entered the Laser emission room to his Joe, Dustin, Linda and Carter near a large capsule. "Good you made it, what happened to you," asked Dustin. "Hunter nicked my arm," I grunted. "Okay, I've reset our bodyguard to take out the Hunters," said Carter as he pushed a button, causing the Capsule to open.

"His name is Mr.X" said Carter. A Giant Man with fist, the size of a head stepped out of the capsule. He was bald, his eyes were pure white, he bore a large green army jacket, with black boots and gloves, and a utility belt was around his waist. I suddenly realized what this creature was.

"TYRANT" I screamed as I aimed my .357 Desert Eagle at it. "Don't shoot, he's on our side" protested Carter. "Yea I bet," I growled. Mr.X ignored me as he dashed forward and jumped into the pit containing the trapped Hunters.

The Hunters, eager for there next kill, jumped at X. Mr.X easily batted them aside and started to beat the living shit out of them with his fist. "He's not my ideal choice for a bodyguard, but he'll do" said Linda. "Not to worry, he knows who his masters are" chuckled Carter. "And that's not all, I've packed in a special little present" he continued, holding a remote control.

"So if worse comes to worse, tall dark and ugly is ground zombie meat" he grinned. "After all, weapons are only meant to be used to there full potential, what a master piece" he awed. We were really getting uncomferterable as he continued to talk. "Yea whatever lets go" said Linda as we left the room.

By the time I got to the east exit, Linda was already there waiting. "Linda, looks like you finished cleaning up her too, wow," said Carter. If we had bothered to turn around, we would have noticed X coming from behind. "I told you, there's, nothing to worry-" he started. X then ran forward and punched Carter, right in the arm, knocking him down.

"Carter" shouted Linda as she dashed forward. X then uppercuted Linda, causing her to fall into the Dark abyss below. "Uggg, Masterpiece" groaned Carter as he was silenced by X, from a boot to the back. X then slowly turned to face us. "This is why I say…NEVER TRUST A TYRANT" I yelled as he started towards us.

OH CRAP, IS HE GONNA KILL US, WILL WE LIVE, AND WHATS THIS STRANGE MUTATION GOING ON INSIDE MY BODY, STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER WHEN WE ESCAPE. TILL NEXT TIME, REVIEW!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: End of the Road Part 2

Drew's POV

For a moment, nobody moved after I made the "never trust a Tyrant" comment (A/N: what, it'll get ya killed). Mr.X stared at us his fist clenched, his pupils eyes narrowed, he looked like he was about to rip us apart. I eyed the ID card next to Carters dead body. I slowly reached my foot out and pulled it towards me.

"So you think you can just kill whoever you please" I demanded, fully aware that it wouldn't respond back, stupid scientist didn't even bother to give it a voice, it just grunts. It took a daring step towards me, as if challenging my statement. Dustin whipped his M16 from his back and aimed, while Luke brought up his Uzi's

"Well I've only got one thing to say too you" I shouted. I paused. All of us waited for my answer. "…………………………………….See ya" I said finally as I whirled around and ran out the automatic door. Everyone looked at each other. "Were gone" said Luke as everyone piled from the room, leaving only Mr.X. X stood there for a moment and then realized he had been duped. Furiously, he pursued us.

Luke's POV

I watched as the kids in front of us screamed while running. I glanced back and saw with horror as X stepped through the automatic door and…STARTED TO RUN?!??! "OH FUCK" I shouted. Dustin in front also glanced back. "Damn it" he yelled as he turned and fired his M16 at the approaching Tyrant.

The bullets did shit, as he kept running. I turned and fired my Uzi's at are pursuer. This time, he faltered as he stopped running for a moment to catch his breath. I looked forward again and saw a rush of hope, the kids were crawling into a destroyed air vent that was most likely big enough for me and Dustin to get through, no way could X follow us.

I whirled around again, Dustin did the same, imminently, we both fired at the monster, we had to stall so the kids could get through before we went ourselves. X ignored the bullets as he reared his fist back. Both of us ducked as he missed and ended up jamming his fist into the metal wall. As he struggled to get free, I glanced at the vent and noticed Dustin was now crawling through.

So I placed a flash grenade at X's feet and scrambled into the vent, hoping it wouldn't follow us. Quickly exiting the vent, I dashed to catch up with the others, who were already exiting. "For Gods Sake, will you hold up" I shouted. "Sorry" said Joe sheeply. When I caught up, I noticed Drew placing Carters Card into a slot. With a beep, the door opened.

The door opened and we quickly dashed through the long hallway, hoping the Mr.X wasn't chasing us. Up ahead, was an elevator. Everyone piled into the elevator as it closed. We all stayed there to catch our breath. "Okay, someone want to rephrase what's just happened" I asked. "Well, Carters dead, Linda is probably dead and there's an 8 too 10 ft tall Tyrant named Mr.X whose trying to kill us, does that help" asked Joe.

"I was being sarcastic stupid" I shot back. Oh wonderful, I'm stating to become like the kids. "Well, we should reload on weapons and check for injuries," said Dustin. We all shrugged as we slowly reloaded our weapons. "So anyone hurt," asked Joe. "Couple of Bruises, curtsey of Mr.X but im all right" grumbled Dustin. "I'm alright" I said. Drew then suddenly collapsed to his knees breathing hard. "Drew, what's wrong" I asked as we all neared him.

Drew's POV (inside his mind)

I opened my eyes and all I could see was pitch darkness. I was lying on my back, nothing but darkness before me. I slowly got to my feet and heard footsteps from behind me. I whirled around, waving my fist in the air. Nothing was there. I head the footsteps again, except more quicker. I turned in other directions frantically, where was it coming from?!

"Whose there" I demanded. I was getting nervous now, whoever was coming towards me was really starting to scare me. The footsteps were now getting faster. Whoever it is, he's getting closer. "Show yourself" I demanded. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. I turned around and opened my mouth in shock at what was before me.

It was a Hunter, except the only difference was that its scaly green skin, was now blood red. THAT isn't something you see every day. Then again, seeing a Hunter all together is crazy, but anyway it glared at me with its sickly yellow eyes, waving its lethal claws threatening ling. I backed up in shock and quickly reached for my.357 Desert Eagle.

(WHAT?) It wasn't there, my gun wasn't there. I was completely unarmed. "Oh god" I moaned. I was complexly 100 screwed. The Hunters never ending grin seemed to widen as it leaped 5 ft into the air. I desperately turned and tried running away from it. But it was too fast as it cut me down in one swift motion.

Joe's POV

"Drew, snap out of it" I demanded. What was wrong with him?! He then stopped breathing hard and slowly got to his feet. He slowly turned to me, reached out with his hands…and firmly clasped them around my neck and started to squeeze. "What" I gagged in horror. "HEY" shouted Luke and Dustin in usion as they imminently tried to pry his hands off me. "Drew, the hells wrong with you," demanded Luke. (A/N:Heh, made a rhyme without realizing it.)

Drew didn't respond as he continued to squeeze. Then I caught a glimpse of his eyes. (WHAT THE) His eyes…they were a sickly yellow. His strength was unreal. What the hell happened to him? "I cant budge his arms, his strength is insane" panicked Dustin. "Drew, snap out of it," yelled Luke. Drew still didn't respond. I could feel myself getting weaker.

I feebly reached into my pants pocket and took out a Military Knife. (Sorry about this Drew) I then jammed it into his left knee. He cried out in pain as I whipped the knife from his knee, and then kneed him in the stomach, causing him to collapse to the floor. I grabbed my neck and tried to calm down as I slowly breathed normally.

"Sorry about that" gasped Drew as he gripped his knee. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" I shouted. "I don't know, something just took over I guess" he muttered. "Took over" asked Luke. "Yea, I don't know what though" he said nervous. What was that thing that was in control? "Drew did whatever just happen now have to too with that cut you got" asked Dustin as he pointed at my bandaged arm.

Drew's POV

I glanced at it. "I think it does" I sighed. "Why, what's been happening?" asked Joe who was now breathing normally again. "Well, I've been hiding this, every time I got angry after that cut I got, I could feel a strong blood lust inside me, something that just appeared out of nowhere" I said. "What" asked Luke? "I think I'm…………………………………………..infected" I finished.

"Everyone gasped simultaneously. "WHAT" yelled Joe? "But not the T-Virus that, I think this is some kinda new Virus" I confessed. "My God, this is horrible," muttered Dustin. "Guys, if I start to change, if I start to act differently, I want you to end it for me" I said. "What" demanded Joe. "No way" shouted Luke. "You have too, Ill be a serious threat if I turn into something…. unnatural" I grumbled.

"Drew, your askin me something I could never do" yelled Joe. I snarled and then grabbed Joe by the collar of his shirt and yanked him so he could look at me. "YOU WILL KILL ME IF I START TO TRANSFORM, YOU HEAR ME" I growled loudly. "Your eyes" he gasped. (Oh No, I have to calm down!)

I tried to stay calm, to keep myself in check. "Alright…Ill do it, but only as a last resort" said Joe. "Fair enough" I said. "Okay then where do we go from here" groaned Dustin. "Yea we have to get out of here as fast as possible" said Luke. I pointed at one of the buttons. "The Water Treatment Plant" I said. "Good idea, I doubt "The Freak that won't die" will find us there. (A/N: Sorry SD Perry.)

Luke hit the button and we waited as the elevator went down many floors until the door opened, and we stepped out ready to continue our escape from Raccoon city.

OKAY DESCRIPITIVE THAT TIME, ANYWAY, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PART 3, SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, REVIEW!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: End of the Road Part 3

Luke's POV

I watched as the elevator door opened with a ping, an unpleasant smell greeted us by filling the air with a disgusting scent. Were we in the garbage dumpster of the Plant? Damn it, couldn't we get at least one lucky break in this shit?! We stepped out of the elevator, sure enough we were in the garbage dumpster, as there was a small pit below us, filled with random debris. A faint light shining from above through the darkness.

In the pit below there was a body lying there. We were unable to reach it cause of the railing blocking us. "Is that" started Joe. "Linda" finished Drew. It was, she fell all the way down here?! "Is she alive" asked Dustin. I whistled as I glanced up the shaft from where she fell from. "That was a hell of a fall she took" I shrugged.

Before I could say anything else, Drew leaped over the railing and landed with an Oof as he landed in the pit. Joe followed suit and Dustin glanced at me and shrugged as he leaped after them. I groaned as I leaped over the railing towards them. Slowly, all of us walked towards Linda, unsure if she was dead or not.

"Just lie still chief," joked Joe. Drew shot him an angry glare and for a moment his eyes turned that sickly yellow, but then returned to normal. "Yo, you all right" Drew asked. A groan came from her still form as she slowly came too. "Uggggg" groaned Linda as she grasped her head, she must've had a hell of a headache.

She then looked up us four. "Thanks, I must have passed out or something" she groaned. Then her head snapped up as though she just realized something horrible. "Wait Carter, he…he didn't make it" she moaned. I lowered my head in shame at this, sure Carter was kind of a creep, but he was just another victim of this madness, as all of us were.

"My intuition was screaming at me to stop him from using that thing as some kind of a toy, even the damn capsule got broken as well" she said. "A Capsule, what's it for" asked Dustin curiously. "Some kind of medicine" I asked. She paused for a moment before continuing. "Umbrella has been spreading a virus through out the city," she said. I rolled my eyes at this, well duh, I don't think a zombie invasion would pop up for no reason.

"That little capsule contained would could have been the only possible cure to the virus," she continued. My eyes widen, so there is a cure, that's great. "I ran a check on the capsule and basically know how to recreate a new version but…none of that means a damn thing unless I can get my pretty little head out of here" she finished. So if we could get Linda out of the city, she could recreate the cure to prevent future Outbreak like this one.

Suddenly, the ground shook, the walls rumbled. "Huh" asked Linda as she dimly glanced around us for the source of the noise that was rapidly approaching. I slowly glanced at the grating a few yards away. Water then blasted through the grating and rushed towards us at high speed. "Oh shit" shouted Dustin as the water slammed into us, knocking us off our feet and into unconsciousness.

Drew's POV

Pain. Well that was all I could feel at this point. Feebly, I opened my eyes, praying to god that this was all just a nightmare and that I would wake up safe. Unfortunalty that pray wasn't heard as I found myself staring at Dustin's ass. I gave him a rough shove, indicating for him to get the fuck off, he didn't move. I found myself getting angry as I shoved harder, this time, he reacted and got to his feet moaning.

"You okay" he asked. "Besides being forced to stare at your ass, yea I'm fine" I grumbled. He glared at me from behind his covered eyes and then slapped Luke a few times to awake him. "Aren't we back at that sewer from when this mess started" asked Joe who was now awake. "Yea, when we jumped into the sewers to escape that explosion" I said.

"Where's Linda" asked Luke, who had just appeared hefting an H&K MP5 Sub Machine Gun, along with a .44 Magnum Revolver. "You found that lying around" I asked. "Yup, I don't need the extra hardware anymore, so here" he said as he handed me the Magnum and Joe his MAC 10 Uzis. "We better get out of these sewers and find Linda" announced Dustin. We all nodded, as we started moving, hoping we weren't too late to find her.

Arnold's POV

I watched as the women carrier feebly crawled out of sight from my scope. I grinned as I prepared to shoot before she got out of sight. "This'll be the 99th rodent I killed today" I smiled. I started to pull the trigger when I hesitated. I zoomed in and noticed that unlike the others I killed, she didn't have decomposing skin". "Wait a minute," I said. "I think that might be a live one" I shrugged. "Ah well, fuck it" I muttered.

I stood up and noticed the idiot of a director of this operation approached. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. I ignored the man as I gazed out at the city from the highway. "Get out there and find that Capsule" he ordered. The capsule he was referring to was the cure to the T-Virus. He turned away for a moment annoyed. "How long do you plan to sit here doing nothing?" he grumbled.

A few other U.B.C.S. Soldiers passed us, carrying equipment. "Can you get it through your thick skull, that if the package gets out, it'll be your neck on the line, not mine" he sneered. The package he was talking about was a new B.O.W. that was recently developed by Umbrella, and was being asked to be taken from the traitor from the U.S.F., who's planning to sell it on the open market.

My radio then sprung too life. I reached for it, ignoring the idiot beside me. "Sir, landmines are now in place" informed a random Soldier. "Okay, that should cut off any ground exits" I said. The director glared at me stunned. "WHAT, DID YOU FORGET THAT IM THE ONE IN CHARGE OF THIS OPERATION" he yelled. I started to leave. "Wait, think of the position I'm in" he said.

"Shut it" I grunted as I aimed my rifle at his surprised face…and fired past his ear, nailing an approaching zombie between the eyes. "100" I grinned as I walked away, visibly aware that the idiot started to breath again. Before leaving, I noticed below, 4 people emerged from the sewers, and were entering the hotel across the street, the Apple Inn I think. Two of them were kids, and the other two wore Umbrella Uniforms. I grinned as I got back into position. Sure they weren't carriers, but the opportunity to get better at nailing my targets was too good to pass.

Dustin's POV

"Linda, are you alright" I asked as we enter the partially destroyed hotel. "Yes, someone shot me in the leg" she groaned as she tried to stand. "Jeez, what idiot would do that?" asked Luke. "I don't know, but I don't think I cant stand on it" she groaned. I handed Joe my M16, and then approached her. "Here grab on to me, I'll carry you" I said. She dimly nodded as she put her arms around my waist as I supported her.

"We have to get to the chopper," she groaned. "What if the shooters still out there," asked Joe. "Fraid were going to have to risk it," informed Drew. I nodded as I carried Linda out the door. As we stepped out of the destroyed entrance, a gunshot went off near my foot. I pulled back and watch as Luke tried yelling to the shooter. "HEY WERE NOT ZOMBIES, STOP SHOOTIN" he yelled. The shooter ignored us, as he continued to fire. Luke, deciding he had enough, leaped out into the open shooting his MP5 at our attacker.

The shooter then dropped his rifle and fled from his spot. With that nuisance out of the way, we continued through the streets of Raccoon, coming across little to no zombies. As we entered the nest building we noticed another man ahead, he was dressed like an Umbrella Employee. He gave a startled expression as he looked down the hall.

Another man, in a uniform similar to mine appeared. "Code Double X" he spat. He quickened his pace. I don't think they notice us. "They plan to contain the incident the old fashion way" he snarled as he grasped the man by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "BLOWING UP THE TARGET AND EVERYONE IN IT WITH MISSLES, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING YOU WESEAL" He shouted.

The other man gasped and struggled to breath. "I would have told you to hurry" he chocked out. "Damn" growled the UBCS man as he dropped the employee. "Hey, where are you going" he said as he dropped a watch. "You need to find that Capsule" he pleaded. "YOU do it" grunted the Soldier. "I'm not gonna go up in flames with the rest of the town, this jobs turning out to be a lot harder then expected" he said as he walked away. "Hey wait" cried the other man ash he off after him.

"Code Double X" asked Drew. "It's a last resort plan, if a Outbreak such as this become impossible to stop, Umbrella blows up the target…and everyone in it" groaned Luke. "Were not going to make it," moaned Linda softly. "OH YES WE ARE" I shouted as I took off, snatching the watch from the ground, my eyes bulging out in shock. The Code Double X would be initiated in 3 minutes. "WE'VE GOTTA GET TO THE CHOPPER" panicked Joe as we all took off.

Drew's POV

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" I growled. Of course Umbrellas going to blow up the city, and destroy the evidence in the progress of what they've been working on. "The Choppers on Main Road" groaned Linda. "Were almost there" I grinned. (Were almost out of this horrid nightmare) The ground then shook as something in the distance rushed at us. "Mr.X" I panicked. Or I think its Mr.X. His coat was gone revealing bulging gray mussel, with huge claws.

"You're kidding," said Joe as we dived out of his way. Linda was more important then us, she could prevent something like this from happening again. "Dustin, Joe run to the chopper, leave him to us" I shouted as I shot at Mr.X. "WHAT, HELL NO" shouted Joe. "GO DAMNIT, LINDA HAS TO LIVE TO PREVENT THIS FROM HAPPING AGAIN, WILL CATCH UP JUST GO" I screamed. Joe glanced at me furiously. "You better not get killed," he yelled as he and Dustin took off, Linda in tow. Leaving me and Luke to face SUPER Mr.X.

YEA, THERES GONNA BE A PART 4, ITS 11:51, and I VE GOT YO GO TO BED, GETTING CLOSE TO EPILOUGE, SO TILL NEXT TIME REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: End of the Road Part 4

Drew's POV

Both Luke and me stayed motionless as we watched Joe and Dustin disappear from sight. Linda had to stay alive no matter what. If something like this ever happens again, Linda will be able have a cure ready for another viral Outbreak. Luke and myself have come too far now to be put down now. Get killed here? By Super Mr.X? This freak?! NO WAY!! I'm not going to die here!!

Super Mr.X started by charging Luke and me. Luke stood his ground as he fired off several shots from his MP5. He ran out quickly, as he had forgotten to check the gun earlier if it was full on ammo. "Shit" he yelled as he reached for a fresh clip. His hand never reached his belt, as X slammed his clawed hand into Luke's side, sending Luke flying into a destroyed car. The cars door gave away to Luke's weight as he collapsed onto the cars furniture.

"Luke" I shouted. X wasn't done yet as he then charged at me. I dived aside, rolled up, and fired 4 shots at X's back. This aggravated X has he stopped running and whirled around and started again. Before I could dive aside again, he rammed his body into mine, and during the process, nailed his foot into my stomach. "Ohhhhh" I groaned as I flew and slammed into a brick wall. I left a small crater in the wall as I fell to the ground moaning in pain. I tried inhaling as much air as I could, but the pain was overwhelming.

"Damn it" I muttered in anger. I think I fractured a rib. I glanced up from the cold pavement to see X approaching me, a menacing grin on his emotionless face. I could see he was easily taking pleasure in watching me in pain. X walked up to me and picked me up by my throat and continued to grin. I think he wants me to beg for my life. I feebly raised my middle finger at him. "Go screw yourself" I moaned.

X's grin turned into a frown as he growled and tossed me to the other side of the alleyway. I yelled in pain as I hit the ground again. X then made something that sounded like a laugh as I heard his loud footsteps approaching, the freak was enjoying this. "Sadist" I moaned. I got to my feet slowly and aimed and fired several more bullets into X's exposed chest. Not surprisingly, X didn't falter as he continued his approach.

"Get away from him" shouted Luke as he fired his sub machine gun at X from the destroyed cars window. X stopped his advance as he turned towards Luke who was getting out of the car. "You want him, take me out first" demanded Luke. X then roared at his challenge and turned running faster then before. I watched, as Luke didn't bother to try and move aside as he continued firing from where he stood.

Dustin's POV

I carried the exhausted Linda as Joe and myself crossed the bridge that would lead towards the main street. Gunshots and yelling seemed to fill the air, it was coming from the streets. I glanced down…and smiled from beneath my masked face as I could see the helicopter there and ready for take off. And in front of the helicopters entrance was my idea of the "Calvary".

There were at least 3 U.B.C.S. Soldiers in front of the choppers entrance, and 4 U.S.F. Agents shooting at a large crowd of zombies. One of the Soldiers was manning a mounted Machine gun in front of the chopper. "Thank god, back up" yelled Joe. "Were almost out of here," I shouted. We quickened our pace into the streets and began to shout out at the Soldiers. "HEY" I yelled. Some of the grunts glanced at us and made gestures for us to get into the chopper.

I was more then happy to obey as I carried Linda up the ramp and into the chopper. The chopper was narrow and long, weapons were stocked against the wall.. I placed Linda in the seat closets' to the control room. "Thank you, I didn't think I was gonna make it" she sighed. Joe hopped onto one of the seats. "The cure is gone, but I remember how to make it, that's why I need to escape this city" she sighed again. I nodded as I kneeled down and started to apply a First Aid Spray to her injured leg.

Luke's POV

"AGGGGGGG" I yelled in pain as X slashed at my face with his enormous claw, ripping a part of it away. I collapsed and glanced up too see X raising his claws above his head. I closed my eyes, knowing I was about to die. As X started to bring his clawed hands down to my skull, there was a loud shout from behind us, which surprisingly stopped X from dealing the deathblow. "IM SUCH A FUCKING DUMBASS" screamed Drew. Then a loud beeping sound was heard, and smoke started to erupt from X's chest. A small BOOM erupted from X's as he fell to his knees and collapsed onto the ground, not moving at all.

I could see behind X on his back was Drew, holding a remote controller. "I forgot completely about the remote controller that Carter had when he talked about X's having a bomb inside his chest" sighed Drew. "We did it," I moaned. "The chopper" moaned Drew. Crap I almost forgot. "C'mon" I said as I picked up Drew and hoisted him onto my back as I started to run.

Joe's POV

I watched the action from the doorway, cheering on the Soldiers and Agents fighting off the zombies. Those zombies were being annihilated. "YEAH, KICK THEIR ASSES" I shouted. "CODE DOUBLE X HAS BEEN INITILIZED" shouted a voice from the control room. "ALL UNITS PULL OUT OF BLAST RADIUS, I REPEAT, ALL UNITS PULL OUT OF BLAST RADIUS" it repeated. I glanced back towards the control room with horror as a USF Agent in dark shades dashed past me.

"Everyone get in, were leaving" shouted the man known as Rodriguez. The Soldier and Agents dashed past me as they ran up the ramp. "No we can't leave yet," I shouted. "Why civilian" asked one of the Agents. "Theirs two more guys comin" I pleaded. Drew and Luke couldn't get left behind, this chopper was our last chance. "No choice kid, were pulling out," shouted Rodriguez from the control room. I watched with horror as the ramp went up and closed.

I could feel the helicopters engine start up, as the blades started swinging furiously. "NO WE CANT GO YET" I screamed as I tried pushing the button that would activate the ramp. "Hold him" yelled Rodriguez. Two Soldiers ran over and grabbed me as they held me back. "THERE GONNA DIE YOU STUPID SHITS" I yelled furiously. I glared at one of the Soldiers to notice it was Dustin. "Dustin, what are you" I started.

Dustin gave me a sad look as he sighed from beneath his mask. "I'm sorry Joe," he said. "Sorry, Sorry that Luke and Drew are going to die" I hissed. "There gonna die, cause of how fuckin loyal you our to Umbrella" I accused. Dustin then raised his left hand and punched me square in the nose. I reared back from the blow and gave Dustin a shocked look. "DON'T ever accuse me of that, you think I enjoyed watching people die around me, that I enjoyed what Umbrella did to the city" he yelled.

"Well I don't enjoy it, I hate it" he said. "Know why, cause after seeing the horrors that we've experienced these past few nights, I'm thinking that Umbrellas anything but a legitimate company like they claimed they were" he shouted. He started to calm down as he sat down while I laid there on the floor. "Don't doubt Drew and Luke Joe, they'll get out of the city…somehow" he finished as he removed his ski mask and goggles. Dustin had brown hair, green eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. "They'll escape, I know it" he said.

Drew's POV

(Only a few more meters and were gone) I grinned as Luke and I neared the main street. As we were halfway across the bridge that would lead to the Main Street, I saw a horrifying sight. The choppers blades were rotating faster and faster. The metal transport then slowly lifted off the ground. "NO, DON'T GO" I screamed in an attempt to stop it. It was no use as the chopper lifted up and road off into the sky. Both Luke and me watched as our last hope of escaping flew away.

I hopped off Luke's back and slowly I collapsed to my knees and glared at the ground. "Why" I muttered. Luke kept staring at the sky, as if hoping our escape would turn around and come back for us. "WHY" I screamed at the sky. That got Luke's attention as he was now staring at me. "WHY IS THIS SHIT HAPPENING TO ME, WHAT DID I DO TO HAVE THIS CRAP HAPPEN" I roared. "I NEVER ASKED TO BE APART OF THIS BULLSHIT, IS EVERYTIME SOME GOOD LUCK COMES SOME SHIT IS GONNA KNOCK ME BACK DOWN" I screamed, hopping for an answer.

"WHY WHY WHY WHY DAMNIT" I yelled as with each why, I slammed my fist into the ground. Luke remained silent, not knowing how to respond to my current state. Suddenly, Luke's radio started beeping. He grabbed it and switched it on. "Hello" he demanded. "Guys are you alright," asked Dustin. "DUSTIN" we both shouted. "WHYD YOU TAKE OFF WITH OUT US" shouted Luke. "Hey sorry, but we couldn't convince the pilot to turn around. "Well, how are we supposed to get out now?" yelled Luke.

"I can see from above us the highway, there's a few trucks there, if there aren't any barricades up, that's probably your last chance to get out of the city" explained Dustin. "But you best watch it guys, before I contacted you, some Umbrella employee fired a Rocket at us, we managed to avoid the missile, but the crate were carrying was dropped onto the highway, Rodriguez said something about a B.O.W. Weapon inside the crate so watch it" cautioned Dustin.

"Okay, will try that route," said Luke. "Good Luck you guys, and please…make it out alive" asked Dustin. "I snatched the radio from Luke. "Don't worry, were getting out" I said calmly. With that the radio turned off. I gave it back to Luke. "So, were finally leaving" I asked hope regained. "Yea" responded Luke as we ran off, wanting to get out of the hellish city.

Joe's POV

As we flew away from the city, I noticed another helicopter coming up on the right from my window. I could see the S.T.A.R.S. insignia boar on its side. My eyes widened with shock. "No way" I said hollow. I tried to see the inside of the chopper. And I could make out the silhouette of two men, and a woman. As the chopper passed us, I could see who was inside. "JILL, BARRY, and some UBCS Soldier" I gasped.

Drew's POV

We finally had made it to the highway, as Dustin had said there was several trucks scattered around. A huge crate was nearby, and it was open, so this B.O.W. thing could be running around somewhere. As we neared one of the trucks that looked like it was in working condition, something crawled over the side of the highway, and onto the road.

"SUPER MR.X" I demanded. "How, you activated the bomb in his chest" said a shocked Luke. I nodded as X started to get up, when something wrapped around his legs and started pulling him. I watched as a strange creature with two arms and legs, but looked nothing like a human, had to be at least 11 ft tall, absorbed X into its body. Will call the creature Nyx.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" screamed Luke. Nyx then turned towards us and let out a loud roar, if it even could roar since I didn't see any mouth. The creature then reared back and slammed its gigantic fist at us. "AHH SHIT" I panicked as it created a shock wave, which knocked me off my feet. "What is it with random monsters wanting to kill us" shouted Luke as he fired his MP5 at the Nyx.

The monster shrugged the bullets off as he then stretched his arm out and whacked me into a truck. I crashed into it with a BANG. "Damn it" I groaned as I fired my Magnum revolver at the monster. Nyx then collapsed to his knees and a giant purple cylinder appeared on his chest. Moments later, he got back up. "Huh" I said.

Luke ignore what I said as he continued firing his bullets. Nyx then reared over and let out a roar as chunks of his bodies far flew into the air and rained upon us. "Crap" I shouted as I avoided the flying projectiles. "GRENADE" shouted Luke as he tossed a grenade at Nyx. Nyx squealed in pain as he went on his knees again. A few moments later, he was on his feet again.

Nyx, aggravated at this whipped out multiple tendrils towards us. One of them wrapped around Luke's legs and started to pull him in. "HELP" he shouted panicking. I fired more shots at Nyx, forcing him to release him. Quickly looking for a way out, I glanced into a nearby truck and felt a rush of hope. Inside, was a Rocket Launcher.

"YES SOME LUCK AT LAST" I shouted as I grabbed it and carried it near Luke. "Weaken it and Ill fire" I shouted. Luke nodded as he turned and fired more rounds at Nyx. Quickly tossing a grenade, Nyx went to his knees again. "THIS IS IT" I shouted as I aimed and fired. The rocket zoomed towards Nyx with unreal speed as the rocket slammed into Nyx's chest.

Nyx roared as it started to shake uncontrollably. Then with a last cry of pain, it collapsed to the ground and slowly disintegrated. "Geez" I moaned. "Lets get out of here, before something else happens. I nodded as I limped over towards on of the truck. As I climbed in, I noticed something in the sky coming towards us. (Stars, no is almost sunrise) I squinted at the sight and slowly realized what it was. "LUKE, GET US OF HERE NOW" I shirked.

Luke quickly jumped into the drivers seat and took off. We served into one of the tunnels that would lead out of the city. "C'mon, C'mon" I begged. I heard a Loud BOOM behind us at that moment. I whirled around too see the explosion was coming towards us at high speed. "FASTER" I shouted. It seemed like it was inches away from us now. As we shot out of the tunnel the explosion stopped following us. "We…did it" I moaned as I collapsed back into my seat.

"Its over" muttered Luke. As we continued to drive, we came upon a bridge where there were multiple trucks and a familiar helicopter waiting. As we neared it, I could see several people run to the bridges edge o see the mushroom shaped cloud, that was over Raccoon city. "YOUR ALIVE" shouted Joe as we stepped out. "What'd ya expect I grinned. Dustin dashed over to me, with out his ski mask and goggles on as he gave Luke a firm handshake.

Linda walked over to us, holding a needle in her hand. "This will stop the H-Virus, mutation," she said as she injected the cure into my arm. I felt myself calming down as the cures affects started to take place. "It'll stop the mutation, but the Hunters DNA, has mergered with your own. "Huh" I asked. "In a way, your now half human, half Hunter" announced Linda. "So I have the abilities of a Hunter," I asked. She nodded. "Wow" I awed.

Linda's POV

I continued to watch the city going up in flames as the boys chatted amongst themselves. To think I worked for a corporation that caused such a nightmare. I reached for my Umbrella I.D. "What's done is done, there's nothing we can do about it" I said as I glanced at my I.D. "However, we can start over from the beginning, that's the one gift we humans have…we can rebuild" I said as I tossed my I.D. over the side of the bridge.

FINALY UDPATED, WELL ALL THAT'S LEFT IS THE EPIOLOUGE, ILL GET THAT UP SOON ENOUGH, UNTIL NEXT TIME, REVIEW!!!!


	18. Epilogue

Epilogues

Drew's Epilogue

"Yup, right now I'm heading to Miami, new job, new city" I spoke cheerfully into the receiver of the pay phone. I was outside a local convenient store out in Texas. It's been two weeks since I escaped from the hellish Raccoon City. My birthday was about four days ago. So I'm now Seventeen. I'm not going to get into detail of how I got all the way to Texas. Anyway, I spoke to Joe, who was currently somewhere else, like near the coast or something.

I've decided to join the Miami S.T.A.R.S. in Florida. If I'm going to help in the war against Umbrella, I had to be strong. Plus, with my Hunter abilities, it'll be easier to get stronger. Parked outside the store, was a Motorcycle. Spencer, my dog was in my backpack, still infected with the K-Virus. How I got the bike? Well, while walking, A few bikers passed me and stopped. Apparently they wanted all the money I had.

My response was pulling out my .44 Magnum and instantly the tough ass attitude they had before vanished. So I took the Leaders bike and drove off. "Of Course, I work enough as it is" I chuckled into the receiver. I sighed as a nice breeze flowed through my hair, which was now slightly longer now. "Damn, nice weather though, this outage be fun" I laughed as I hung up. Purchasing a Coke from a nearby vending machine, I walked back towards the bike.

Slowly stepping on, I kicked back the kickstand. Starting the bike up, Spencer poked his head out of my bag and barked happily. I took a sip from my soft drink and smiled. "That's right Spence, Umbrellas going down" I smirked as I rode off into the Rising Sun, ready to join the fight against Umbrella.

Joe's Epilogue

I stood at the near the dock of Atlantic city speaking to Drew from a pay phone. I was dropped off here by Luke and Dustin, who had gone their separate way's to reach Chris, who were currently in Europe. I hope he accepts the help of two Ex-Umbrella Combat Units, one a Soldier, the other an Agent.

"Hmph, I suppose ideal talk has its place sometimes" I said as people occasionally passed by. Drew, apparently, insisted to get dropped off near Texas. Said something about joining S.T.A.R.S. "No seriously" I said as Drew hung up. I shook my head in amusement. Although he was now seventeen, he still seemed to act like a kid. I quickly exited out into the early morning sky, enjoying the breeze that swayed into my shaved hair.

I walked towards the ship called SILVERSTAR and flashed my ticket tone of the crewmembers. Walking up the ramp, I found a good spot to just chill out, and hanged near one of the railings as the ship departed. I smiled as the sun slowly rose from the horizon, knowing that my battle against Umbrella had begun.

Dustin's Epilogue

I slept peacefully on the plane that was heading towards Europe. Man, I'm glad I kept my Umbrella Badge with me. I was able to use it to get a seat in First Class, all to my self. Plus, I was allowed to have my Firearms stored on the plane as well. I guess being apart of that company has its advantages. I slowly opened my eyes and glanced to the left to the person across from me.

The man was silent as he twitched and collapsed in his seat. I leaned forward to see what was wrong. I gasped and backed up at what I saw. The man moaned as I saw his blank eyes as he struggled to get out of his seat. Another moan erupted from the Flight attendant passing by as she bore the same blank eyes.

Suddenly, the entire plane was filled with moaning as all the passengers got to there feet. I was too shocked too do anything, too say anything as they closed in on me and bit into my shoulder. I shouted in pain as I awoke from the dream. "Are you alright?" asked the flight attendant, a young girl, probably in her mid to late twenties. I glanced across the aisle and noticed the other man looking at me funny. "Yeah" I nodded. "It was just a dream, I'll forget it," I stated. The attendant nodded as she passed me.

I scratched the back of my shirt hair and glanced out the window at the Rising sun, not knowing what kind of Future was in store for me, when I would land in Europe to meet this Chris Redfield and his Anti-Umbrella group.

Luke's Epilogue

I glanced out the window of the speeding bullet train and let out a deep heavy sigh of relief. I brushed some hair out of my eyes as I reached into my pocket and removed a folded up sheet of paper. Slowly unfolding it, I smirked as I found myself staring at my licensed papers, showing I was apart of Umbrella. "Don't need this anymore" I chuckled.

Ripping the Paper into pieces, I opened the train window open and casually watched as the pieces flew off into the wind. Maybe in an hour or two, I'd meet this Chris Redfield. I then thought to myself. "Well, what should I do with the rest of my life" I said aloud to no one in particular.

I yawned, realizing how barley escaping from a zombie infested city, tended to make people tired. "I'll think about it after I take a nap" I decided. As I slowly closed my eyes, I noticed the sun slowly rising from the east, knowing deep down, that this was only the beginning. The beginning…of the end of Umbrella.

_**Finally, I've finished Part 2 of the Survivor Series. The next one will be based on Resident evil Code Veronica X. I'll start it in a month or less. Thank you for your reviews and stay tuned for Resident evil Survivor 3!**_


End file.
